Happily Ever After, Kinda
by ea-phoenix
Summary: Continuation of I Run to You. When Emma and Regina finally realize their feelings for each other it shakes the world, literally. But will their love survive what they find on the other side? M for language. Spoilers up through ep. 9, True North.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I got so many great reviews from all of you guys asking me to continue _I Run to You_ so here it is. Well at least the beginning of a much longer story based on it. This prologue is essentially _I Run to You_, but I cleaned up some of the grammatical and spelling errors. I also changed a little of the story and the changes I made will be important in future chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this. I can't promise weekly updates, though that is what I am aiming for. What I do promise is to update as frequently as possible. And, so you know just how dedicated I am to this story, I have more notes written on how I want the story to develop and what will happen (including the ending) than I have actual story written. This could end up being epic so you're patience is much appreciated, though reviews do help motivate me. So let me know what you think and I'll be sure to keep this thing rolling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a beautiful, quiet Sunday afternoon in the town of Storybrooke, and Emma Swan was stuck at the station. Long denim clad legs that ended in knee high boots were propped up on her desk as dexterous hands were threaded together behind her head in the classic pose of someone bored out of her mind.

She was not sure if she should be grateful for the break after a long week or loath the silence she now found herself in. Paper work had long ago lost what little appeal it held and she was at a loss as to what to do next. There was sure to be a list somewhere of menial chores she could be doing around the station, but the silence had taken hold of her and she was unwilling to break it. Her life before Storybrooke had been loud and chaotic, filled with constant motion and new faces around every corner. It was how she liked it. It kept her from being able to examine her life too closely. Now, that was the only thing that occupied her mind.

A year ago, to the day, was when her life had changed so drastically. A 10 year old boy appearing randomly on her door step claiming to be the son she had given up for adoption, and it being true, was bad enough. Throw in a small town ruled by an "Evil Queen" and towns people that knew every move everyone else made and said townsfolk were actually story book characters but didn't know that they were these fairy tale people. Now that was just too much.

She was still a little unsure about the whole "Happily Ever After" land that Henry believed in so much, but it made him happy so she was willing to go along with it. Plus, it was kind of amusing to picture these people as fairy tales; especially Ruby. She was like no Red Ridding Hood Emma had ever heard of.

After being here for so long, though, she had to admit that she was starting to like it. People here were much nicer than they were back in the city and she had actually managed to make a few friends, a first for her. Even the "Evil Queen," also known as Mayor Regina Mills, had started to soften once she realized that Emma hadn't come in to town to steal away her son.

A snort of amusement escaped the blonde as she thought back to her first meeting with the illustrious Madame Mayor. There was no doubt in her mind that if looks could kill she would have been a pile of ash the instant the Mayor set gorgeous brown eyes on her. Emma had been trying for years to cultivate that look with only moderate success. Hers was still nowhere near that level of cold disdain and superiority.

Luckily for her, she had not been fried instantly and now she and Regina were on fairly friendly terms. That was actually a bit of an understatement but they had yet to define their relationship so it was the best she could think of at the moment. It had taken nearly half a year before the brunette would be anything even close to civil with her. The change had been so subtle at first that she had almost missed it. The Mayor's tone had lost some of its sharpness and her words were not quite so biting.

Emma had been confused at first thinking that the brunette had grown bored of their little game. She'd actually been disappointed because no one else in town challenged her the way the Mayor did. Sometimes she even picked little fights just to feel the rush of adrenaline that came from taking on a worthy adversary. Then, one day she noticed the piercing steel that had always lain behind brown eyes when they looked at her was gone and the little smirk that graced full red lips was no longer of victory or derision but enjoyment. The Mayor liked their little game too!

From that day forward their game had changed. It was no longer about hurting the other to one up them. Now it was about who had the most clever come back or who got the last word in. The latter usually being the Mayor. Being the boss definitely had its advantages and Regina was the queen of sharp words and quick dismissals.

That didn't stop Emma though. Cell phones were very handy devices, especially when it came to pestering a certain mayor. A phone call here and there turned into a regular nightly occurrence within weeks. Those conversations were the best. Fewer barbs were traded and it had allowed the two women to get to know each other better than they might have been able to other wise. After that it was easier for the blonde to admit to herself just how attractive she found the brunette. How just hearing her voice sent chills down her spine and seeing the Mayor in a power suit, or anything really, made her knees weak. She wasn't an idiot and she was trying to be better about being honest with herself. She had a thing for Mayor Mills, big time.

"Hell, I might even be falling in lo..." _Fuck!_

* * *

><p>Emma had no idea that across town her thoughts were being mirrored by the Mayor herself. Sundays were the one day that Regina made absolutely sure she had no work to do. When Henry was younger, and still wanted to associate with her, she had used that time to take him to the movies, out for ice cream, to the park, or anywhere else he wanted to go. The whole day would be spent laughing and playing and telling each other silly stories. They'd had so much fun together back then. Back before he'd discovered the book of fairy tales and long before <em>Emma<em>.

Though that name no longer held the same amount of disgust that it used to, a small part of Regina was still hurt by the fact that her son preferred the biological mother that had abandoned him over the one that had chosen to raise him. As her friendship with the blonde grew, though, that part of her lost its anger and was now just filled with sadness. Sadness over a son that would rather spend time alone in his room than be near her and sadness over a friendship that could only ever be that.

No one could have been more surprised than she was when she realized she no longer hated the blonde at all. Mr. Gold had been the only person in town that had even remotely challenged her. Half the time Regina just considered him annoying; much like he always had been. The blonde had forced her to step up her game and hone her skills to a whole new level. She relished this new challenge and made sure she met it with a full arsenal.

She'd spent a lifetime cultivating just the right body language, tone of voice, and look to get people to back down. She'd tried every variation of the three she could think of on the younger woman and none of them had gotten her to leave town. She finally had to admit to herself that she didn't want Emma to leave. She liked having her around. There was finally someone in town she could actually talk to that wouldn't just pander to her and kiss ass. That's when she decided to change their game.

She softened the harshness that laced her voice and brown eyes held a hint of mischievousness the blonde was quick to catch on to. The friendship had formed and cemented over the following weeks. Neither would admit it, not even to each other, but both could tell that their relationship had taken on a whole new dynamic. They still put on a good show for the townsfolk, though. It wouldn't do for the Mayor to appear too soft, but had anyone bothered to look beneath their façade they would have been shocked to find true affection on both sides.

Even Henry believed they still hated each other, but he could see that it no longer held the same intensity it had before. He was young, though, and Regina knew he'd eventually understand. He was a very smart boy after all. It wouldn't take him long to realize his mother not only liked his blonde "mom," but might actually lo... _Oh, fuck!_

* * *

><p>Across the distance of several miles two minds struck upon the same thought instantaneously. The world stood still as the time between heartbeats stretched into minutes instead of seconds. As quickly as the feeling came, it left only to be followed by a low rumbling under their feet and a sharp crack above their heads.<p>

Emma jumped out of her chair and ran as fast as she could through the front door and onto the side walk. Confusion reigned for a moment as she looked upon the citizens of Storybrooke running as if the hounds of Hades were chasing them. Surely, she thought, a little thunder should not induce this much panic. A quick flash from the sky drew her gaze upward and suddenly it all made sense.

What had once been a clear blue sky scattered with puffy white clouds now had what looked to be a giant black scar running right over the town and it was slowly expanding. In the few seconds it took her to react she could clearly see smaller fissures advancing across the sky from the main line. Terror gripped her heart as she took off in an all out sprint. Two words kept repeating themselves in her head as she dodged fallen limbs, stopped cars, and running townsfolk.

_Regina! Henry!_

She had to get to them; had to make sure that they were safe. She didn't know if this was the curse being broken, if the curse was even real, or if it was the bloody apocalypse. All she knew was that she had to make it to the two people that meant the most to her in this world. If this was going to be the end of them all, she needed to make sure they knew exactly how much she cared about them. Every one else would have to fend for themselves.

* * *

><p>The low rumble and sharp crack broke Regina out of her trance and sent her running to the front door. Fear swept over her body as she took in the scene before her. She knew what it meant but not how or why.<em> Emma! <em>Short brown hair tossed behind her as she whipped her head around and yelled up the stairs.

"Henry!"

Some of her panic must have been evident in her voice because the young boy was at the top of the stairs almost immediately and bounded down them at such a speed that at any other point in time would have gotten him a strong lecture. Right now there were more important things.

The brunette dropped to her knees in front of her son and grabbed both of his shoulders tightly. She wanted to make sure she had his undivided attention and he could read the seriousness, and probably the fear, in her eyes.

"Henry, I need you to listen closely to me. We have to leave right now. I don't have time to explain everything but we need to go and we are going to have to move quickly. I want you to hold my hand the entire time and stay close. I will protect you completely but you need to be near me for me to do that. Do you understand?"

He nodded quickly and Regina wasted no more time. She stood quickly, grabbed his hand, and was out the door and half way down the sidewalk in a matter of seconds. She'd felt Henry hesitate slightly when they stepped over the threshold and gave a firm, but gentle tug on his arm to get him moving again. She was frustrated that she couldn't move as fast with Henry as she could by herself, his legs were just too short, but there was no way she was going to leave him behind during this. Whether he liked it or not, he was still her son.

Everyone knew that Henry was a boy smarter than his 11 years. So even with all the upheaval and chaos around him it took him no time at all to figure out what was going on and why. He just didn't know the how. Emma was supposed to be the White Knight but she wasn't anywhere near the house when all of this had started. That just didn't make any sense.

"Emma! Mom we need to find Emma! She's the White Knight. She can help us."

This definitely slowed the Mayor down but she didn't stop. She'd spent months trying to figure out Emma's place in this twisted little story they had going, but had come up with nothing. In the end, she figured Emma was just a distraction that Gold had cooked up to mess with her head and throw her off balance. White Knight was a possibility she hadn't even entertained._ Must have been distracted by those pretty eyes_, she thought. _Always was a sucker for pretty eyes._

"You're sure," she asked sharply. They were nearly half way there and she was getting anxious that they might not find the blonde in time.

"Uh huh," Henry said nodding his head. "She's the only one that can break the curse. There was supposed to be this huge battle between the two of you in the end. I don't know why it's happening now though."

_Well, shit. This complicates things._ She figured that thought was best left unsaid.

"Well, that's where we're headed now. Hopefully she was still at the station when this all started and we can..."

"LOOK!" Henry's shouted, interrupting her mid sentence.

She followed the direction his little hand was pointing and, sure enough, running right towards them was a familiar blonde head. Regina scooped Henry up into her arms quickly and took off as fast as she could with the extra weight. Brown and green eyes remained locked over the ever decreasing distance. When they were finally with in reach, three pairs of arms tangled together in a group hug.

Regina wasted no time and dipped her head to kiss the blonde. It was slightly rough and fairly desperate but it was the best way she could think of expressing the true depth of her feelings as quickly as possible. She felt Henry tense in her arms for a moment but he relaxed almost immediately.

When there was no resistance from blonde she took that as permission to deepen the kiss. She ran her tongue against soft lips asking for entrance that was quickly granted. A warm hand cupped her face as they finally parted. Both women were panting slightly, not from the distance traveled in such a short amount of time, but from the emotion that had just flown between them. Love was clearly written in both their eyes but Regina had to say it. She had to make sure the blonde knew without a doubt.

"I love you, Emma Swan. I do. I'm not sure what's going on... I mean I do, but I don't know why now." She cast a quick glance over her shoulder at the ever darkening sky. "I don't know where we will end up when this is all over or who... what I'll be like or if I'll even re... remember you but..."

Emma effectively silenced her rambling with another kiss as she held the brunette's face gently in both hands.

"Regina, no matter what happens, I will find you. Both of you. With any luck we will be together on the other side of wherever this takes us. Just know that I will not give up on you or our son no matter what. You set this curse, right? And you remembered everything from before when no one else did, right?" Regina just nodded. "Well then I have no doubt that you will remember both me and Henry. But if you don't, I will find a way to remind you."

With that, Emma pulled the brunette into another kiss. This one gentler and expressing all she felt for the older woman and feeling the brunette's love for her. Henry wrapped his arms tighter around his mothers' necks. This may not have been what the book had foretold, but in his opinion it was a much happier ending for all of them.

Another crack sounded above them and, arms still wrapped around each other, three heads turned skyward as the blackness began to turn into a blinding white light that surrounded them all.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **And so the real story starts. I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend MayorIsHot who helped me make sure this chapter actually made sense and let me know that it isn't complete crap. If you haven't already, check out her story 'Stirrings and Coffee.' It's a truly fantastic read and the chapter 12 update is just plain frakin' hot! As always, reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Happily Ever After, Kinda. <strong>

**Chapter One**

A bright, blinding light filled her vision and sent needles of pain lancing throughout her skull. She shuffled under the covers trying to find some relief in the relative darkness. _Gods, how much did I have to drink last night? _A small groan of pain escaped a clenched jaw as she tried to think back through the previous day. Apparently even thinking exacerbated her hangover.

It had been another slow day at the station. With a town of only 10 people, there really wasn't much for her to do. Ever. So she'd sat back and got comfortable at her desk and let the silence fill her. Allowing her mind to wander freely, something she wasn't usually too keen on, she had not been surprised when it stopped to reflect on her feelings for the town's mayor, Regina Mills.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as her mind's eye conjured up an image of the brunette with flashing brown eyes that could pierce one's heart or turn them to ash with just a look and full red lips that were set in a near permanent smirk. Then there was that toned body tailor-made for power suits that showed off long, lean legs and tapered in to accent flat abs. Another groan escaped the blonde at the thought of Regina in one of her suits, but this one had nothing to do with pain. _Hmmm... Regina._

_SHIT! Regina! Henry! _

The blonde grabbed her head with both hands in the hopes that the world would stop spinning as she sat up quickly. She remembered now. Her mind filled with the chaos of screaming voices and running bodies as she frantically made her way to the two people who mattered most.

"Fuck."

She didn't realize she'd spoken that last bit out loud until a man in a funny looking uniform entered the room to check on her. She waved away his offer to call for the healer as he informed her that the Queen had anxiously been awaiting her recovery. He gave a slight bow before turning around and exiting as quickly as he had entered.

Left to herself again, and the pain finally receding from behind her eyes, she was able to take in her surroundings. The huge bed she currently occupied had a plush down mattress covered by a gorgeous white comforter that had sprawling black vines with deep red roses crawling over it. The mahogany headboard had the same design carved into it and the whole thing was topped by a sheer red canopy.

The room was easily the size of her old apartment with a stone floor covered in several areas by fur rugs while giant red and black tapestries covered the dark stone walls. A large fire place, complete with roaring fire, dominated the far wall and floor to ceiling glass windows covered the one to her left. Even from the bed she could tell that she was very high up. _Probably in some kind of tower. Figures._

She was so caught up in staring out the window that she missed the approach of soft footfalls until a voice spoke from just over her shoulder.

"Emma?"

The blonde jumped slightly as she snapped her head around at the sound of the very familiar voice.

"Mary Margaret?" she asked confused. She'd been expecting a different brunette.

"It's Snow White actually," the petite brunette said with a small quirk of her lips as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, right… That would explain the flowing white dress and long curly hair." _And I thought it was just a normal apocalypse, but here I am in Henry's fairy tale world. _

"Henry! Where's Henry?" she asked green eyes wide with panic. She felt slightly guilty for forgetting about him, even if it was just for a few moments. But, honestly, until Mary Mar… uh, Snow White entered the room she had half believed that it was just some kind of crazy dream… or she was dead.

The brunette placed a calming hand on her shoulder and Emma hated to admit it, but having tangible proof that this was all real did help ease her mind just a bit.

"Henry is fine, Emma. He's been so worried about you, but I was able to distract him with a visit to the stables and a promise to inform him immediately when you awoke. I sent one of the servants to fetch him and he should be here shortly."

"Oh," really, she had no idea what else to say.

"So… so how long have I been out for?" She wasn't quite sure she was going to like this answer, but she needed to know.

"Four days."

"Four DAYS?" she asked incredulously. Going by the amount of pain she'd been in when she came to she could have sworn it'd only been an hour, max.

Snow just nodded before continuing. "Henry woke up about a day and a half ago. You are both truly lucky that you were found by a friend."

"Wait. So we didn't just manifest here?" she asked with a vague wave of her hands. A shake of brunette curls was her only answer. "Then, how did we get here?"

"Geppetto was on his way back from a nearby village when he happened across you both unconscious on the road. He loaded you into his cart and brought you straight to the castle."

"Any idea why we were just passed out in the middle of the road?"

"We believe that since neither you nor Henry is actually from here the transition was much harder on you. As for why you were on the road, everyone else appeared in the same location they were when the curse was cast. You two weren't here at that point so there was nowhere specific to place you. It's fortunate that you were found on a road in our kingdom instead of in the middle of the Wilderness or worse, in the Evil Queen's realm. She may have been mean and controlling in your world, but in this one she is pure evil and much more powerful."

"It's actually quite extraordinary that you both came through the transition at all," she continued without missing a beat, "when no other non-fairy tale person made it across. It only brought us back, yet here you both are. It's been the subject of much debate amongst the court scholars. Would you happen to have any idea why you came back with us?"

The blonde froze.

_Shit. I am so not ready for this conversation. "Actually Snow White, I know exactly why I am here. According to Henry, I am the White Knight who was sent to defeat the Evil Queen and oh, by the way, I just happen to be your long lost daughter. And just in case that wasn't enough for you, I'm also falling head-over-heels in love with the aforementioned Evil Queen." Yeah, that will go over well. _

She was just about to make some vague comment about Henry's book and how he must have had it on him when the curse broke and that she just happened to be with him, when the door was thrown open interrupting them.

"Emma!" came the excited cry of an 11 year old boy.

_Oh, thank God. _

"Kid, how are you?" she asked as a little body flung itself into her outstretched arms.

"I'm good now that you're awake. I was so worried," he said as his small arms wrapped around her neck.

"We did it," he whispered in her ear. "I knew you were the one to break the curse."

"Yeah kid, we did it."

She gave him one last quick squeeze before releasing him. He was in no hurry to leave, however, and remained seated in her lap with his head tucked under her chin and his arms wrapped around her waist. It was a new experience for her, being a caring parent, but it was one she was beginning to think she might not mind so much.

Snow White cleared her throat softly, bringing their attention back to her, and stood from the bed.

"I'm going to go and give you two some time together. I'll have someone bring you something to eat shortly, but until then just rest and let us know if there is anything you need." With that she was out the door leaving mother and son alone.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Emma ran a soothing hand over the small head that rested against her chest.

"So, how are you really?" she finally asked.

She felt Henry give a small shrug and barely heard his whispered, "Okay."

"Just okay?"

Another shrug but a clearer voice, "Yeah. I mean this place is great. It's so huge and everyone is so nice and they have all these amazing animals, but…"

"But…" she prompted when he trailed off.

"But I'm worried about my mom." _Oh, right. _"Everyone here thinks she is just the Evil Queen, but she's not. She's my mom and she has changed so much over the last year. Plus, everyone else remembers what happened to them when they were trapped by the curse so she should too, right?" Emma could hear the fear and uncertainty that laced his voice.

"I can't know for sure, Henry, but it would make sense."

"Then why hasn't she come for us yet?"

"Well, Snow did say that everyone came back in the same spot they disappeared from. Your mom was probably just really far from here when the curse was cast. I'm sure if we just wait she'll come for us soon."

She had never lied to Henry before and she wasn't now. She was just leaving a few things out. Things like maybe Regina didn't think they had made it into Happily Ever After and were instead still stuck in the other world. Henry seemed placated though and that was what mattered at the moment. Later she would deal with her own worries.

"So do you remember everything that happened before we woke up here?"

Henry nodded.

"And you're okay with it, right?" she asked as she pulled back enough to look into his eyes. She needed to make sure that what he said was actually what he meant.

"You mean about you and my mom?"

It was her turn to nod as a slightly panicked look crossed her face.

"Of course it is! Both my moms being together is so awesome. I don't know why it never crossed my mind that we could break the curse that way."

The blonde let out the breath she'd been holding throughout his answer and pulled him back into her arms.

"Do you think we should tell Snow White and Prince Charming too, though?"

"That's a really good question, kid. I think for now we should just wait and see what's going on. No need to give anyone a heart attack before we have to."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troubled green eyes followed rivulets of water as they made erratic tracks down the thick glass.

_The rain, when it hit, had taken her by complete surprise. _

_She'd been in her office trying to ignore the beautiful spring day that was clearly shining through the windows. It's blue sky and white clouds mocked her as she sat working on reports that needed to be finished by the end of the week. The station was dead silent except for the ticking of the clock in the main room and the scratch of pen against paper._

_An indeterminable amount of time later she heard heavy boots hitting the linoleum floor of the hallway heading her direction. She gladly welcomed whatever distraction this person was about to provide her and pulled her eyes from the report she was working on to see one of the volunteer deputies walking in. Her smile of greeting grew as he explained that there had been a 'minor' disagreement between he and his wife and he had come to put in a few hours until it was safe for him to return home. _

_Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she quickly organized the papers strewn across her desk into something resembling order before shrugging on her ever present red leather jacket. She threw instructions over her shoulder for the deputy to call if anything major happened, which it wouldn't, before stepping out into the glorious day. She stopped a few moments to just bask in the sunlight. Winter had been over for a few weeks now, but she could still feel the chill of it all the way to her bones._

_It was a rare thing for her to get an afternoon off and she didn't plan to waste it indoors. So she set off at a lazy pace towards the heart of the small town she now considered home. She greeted other townsfolk as they passed by, stopping for a minute here and there if someone had a question or concern. The rest of her time was spent peaking into the various restaurants and stores that lined the street. Judging by the amount of people out and about, it was obvious that she wasn't the only one who wanted to take advantage of the good weather. _

_As she crossed Main Street, a cloud passed in front of the sun taking away the harsh brightness that reflected off of every surface. She blinked her eyes in relief a few times, but that relief was short lived as large drops of water began to fall down around her. Blonde curly hair soon hung limply around her face and she could feel a thin trail of water running down her spine._

_She ran for cover under the nearest awning never seeing the other person walking out of the door. The body she bumped into was warm, soft, and decidedly feminine. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as an electric charge shot through her entire being. She knew who it was before she even heard her voice._

"_Do watch where you are going, Ms. Swan," came the irritated response from the brunette as she took a step back from the soaking wet blonde._

"_My deepest apologies, Madame Mayor," she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster despite her still humming body. _

_An awkward silence fell between them as the rain continued to pour around them cutting off any hope of escape . Regina stared at the blonde, mask firmly in place, while Emma looked at everything but the brunette. They were both very familiar with the tension that had existed between them since their first meeting. This was different though. Their normally harsh banter had recently changed to something resembling flirting, though they would deny it if anyone dared ask, and neither was quite sure what to make of it yet. _

"_Were you headed home, Ms. Swan?" asked the brunette, trying to sound casual. Small talk really wasn't her forte. _

_Green eyes slowly tracked their way up from the sidewalk over black stilettos and long legs incased in dark grey slacks. A black silk shirt covered the flat stomach she knew lay hidden there and accented firm, round breasts. The top two buttons were undone allowing her the barest glimpse of tantalizing flesh. She felt heat spread over her face and hoped it wasn't as visible as she feared. That hope died a quick death when she finally looked into mischievous brown eyes. Regina Mills could say a lot with just the quirk of an eyebrow and this one told her that her perusal had not gone unnoticed._

"_I'm sorry. What was the question again?" she asked trying to bring her mind back to the present and not let it wander off to all the naughty places it wanted to go._

"_I asked," she began with a slight eye roll, "if you were on your way home."_

"_Ah, well I honestly hadn't planned on it, but I guess now I don't really have much choice," she responded indicating her soaked jeans and drenched hair. _

"_Good," was all the dark haired woman said before linking one arm through the blonde's and covering them with a large umbrella that Emma hadn't realized she was holding. _

_She didn't even bother to protest since it she knew it would be pointless. Besides, she was enjoying the warmth coming from the body pressed so closely to her side. When the breeze blew just right, a faint scent of apples would tickle her nose. She knew that no matter where life took her she would forever associate apples with the beautiful mayor. _

_Neither woman spoke a word as they walked the few blocks to the apartment Emma shared with Mary Margaret. None were needed. The silence was no longer awkward and both women seemed content to just enjoy being in the presence of the other. _

_The spring shower had gradually lost it's intensity as they made the short journey and by the time they reached the front of Emma's building it was barely sprinkling. The two women separated as the mayor closed her umbrella and Emma dug her keys out of her jacket pocket. She wasn't ready for the older woman to leave just yet but couldn't come up with the words to invite her in. It was probably for the best anyways. Mary Margaret was home by now and putting those two in close quarters was always asking for trouble._

"_Thank you for walking me home, Madame Mayor. It wasn't necessary, but I... just... thanks."_

_She wanted to say more, but the words just wouldn't come. Dark eyes told her that the other woman understood what she meant even if she wasn't so sure herself._

"_Think nothing of it. Good day, Ms. Swan," the brunette said quietly before turning to head back down the street._

"_Emma," the blonde corrected as she grabbed a soft hand in her own slightly callused one spinning the Mayor back around to face her._

_Deep brown eyes snapped to the hand gently holding hers before flicking up to meet soft green intently looking back. Emma pulled gently until the other woman was only a few inches away. Her free hand wrapped around a trim waist to rest on the small of the older woman's back as the other ran its way up a toned arm. Long fingers brushed over a rapidly beating pulse point before trailing their way over soft skin and into short brown hair. _

"_My name is Emma," she repeated._

_Eyes remained locked as she stepped forward slightly. She felt more than heard the brunette's breath catch as their bodies made full contact. She had to bite her lip to hold back the moan of appreciation that threatened to escape as her heart rate sped up to match the one she could clearly feel beating against her chest. She slowly pushed the other woman backwards until they came to rest against the brick wall; effectively hiding them in the shadows and away from prying eyes. _

_Emma paused for a moment to enjoy the slightly flushed features of the woman before her. Tan cheeks were tinged pink, chocolate brown eyes were wide with desire and maybe a little trepidation, and full red lips were parted slightly to draw in some much needed air. A flash of pink caught her eye as the brunette's tongue ran quickly over her bottom lip. In that instant, the small amount of resolve she had to hold back broke completely._

_She leaned in slowly, giving the mayor a chance to stop her. When she saw no signs of protest, she closed what little distance remained between them and brought their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss. It wasn't their first, or even their second kiss, but it was the first that hadn't been fueled by anger. _

_She broke away for a moment before catching soft lips in a firmer embrace. There was no nervousness or uncertainty in this kiss. A shiver traveled down her spine as strong hands made their way under her jacket to clutch at the back of her black tank top. She wrapped her arm tighter around the other woman bringing them impossibly closer as her other hand drew abstract patterns across the back of a delicate neck. _

_She ran the tip of her tongue across the lips pressed against her own silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Lips parted instantly and she eagerly explored the warm recesses now available to her. Warm tongues danced together stoking the flame burning inside her into full blown inferno. A soft moan reached her ears over the sound of pounding hearts and panting breaths. She wasn't sure who it had come from, but it brought her back to reality and the fact that the Sheriff and the Mayor were making out in public. She couldn't resist one last kiss before pulling back quickly, leaving a slightly disheveled and panting mayor still leaning against the wall. _

"_Good bye, Regina," she said with a wicked smile and a quick wink as she slipped through the door before the brunette had a chance to respond. _

Emma Swan pushed away the memory as she stood propped against the stone edge of the window, arms crossed tightly over her chest, staring out into the courtyard. Dark gray clouds rolled sluggishly across the sky casting everything in a muted, surreal light and a thick mist had settled in obscuring everything past the palace gate. The weather suited her mood perfectly.

She'd woken up in Happily Ever After nearly a week ago and was beginning to feel restless, uneasy, and worst of all, useless. Her Real World skills as Sheriff and bounty hunter didn't really translate to the world she now found herself. She'd probably just end up making things worse or get herself killed in the process. Plus, she couldn't leave Henry behind. The kid had become rather clingy within the last week, which was understandable. One mother was already missing; he didn't need the second one to disappear as well. She had very little experience in reassuring distraught children and his worry was just adding to her own.

Luckily, most of his day was taken up by the various lessons Snow had set up for him, she had been his teacher at one point after all, and much of his free time was spent playing with some of the servants' children. Emma had expressed her doubts at this development, but Snow had soothed her worries saying that Henry was more than welcome to play with any of the other boys or girls that lived in and around the castle. Of course that could all change once they learned just who she and Henry were. She'd never really paid attention in history, but she vaguely recalled that royals did not mingle with commoners. Maybe that just wasn't an issue here, though she was certain Regina would have been abhorred.

A small sigh escaped as her thoughts, yet again, settled on the one person she was trying to actively not think about. The whole week had passed and there was still no sign of the brunette, not even a letter, and Emma's concern was growing steadily with each passing day. It was true that they had no way of knowing just where the older woman had reemerged, but Emma knew Regina was much more powerful in this world and pursued everything with a single-minded determination. This meant that the brunette should have been there by now, or at least Emma thought so.

The sound of a large wood door opening pulled her from her thoughts. She turned her head slightly and watched as the sandy haired man made his way towards the ornate desk located in the middle of the rather large library she had hidden herself away in. James was dressed casually in a white long sleeved shirt covered by a high collared, dark leather jerkin that matched his leather pants and boots. She could tell by the way his hair was plastered to his head and the slight squeak of his boots as he walked that he had just come from outside.

He was clearly intent on finding something among the stack of papers and books scattered across the wooden surface of the desk. She let her worries fade away for the moment as a mischievous smirk crossed her lips. She had not stepped a single foot outside at all today so her soft soled boots were perfectly dry. They made absolutely no noise as she made her way towards the taller man who currently had his back to her.

"Anything I can help you find?" she asked a little louder than necessary.

Papers flew as the blond man turned quickly, blue eyes wide in surprise. Emma couldn't hold it in any longer. Both hands covered her mouth trying to quiet the laughter that had her bent over double and gasping for air.

"Gods, Emma. You scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry," she forced out as her laughter finally started to fade. "The opportunity was just too good to pass up."

"Well, seeing as how I'm so nice and all, I'm willing to forgive you this once," he said holding up his index finger for emphasis. He retrieved the fallen papers from the floor before returning to his search. "So how are you settling in so far?"

"Good. Great, actually."

"Uh huh." Clearly it sounded as weak to him as it did to her. "How are you really?" he asked. Concern was clearly written across his face and Emma knew that he genuinely cared about her well being.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm just a little restless. I'm not used to all this sitting around."

"Well, have you thought about what you'd like to do?"

"What can I do?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know the territory or what kinds of creatures live in this world and I can't leave Henry. I'm not sure there really is anything for me to do."

"You don't necessarily have to find work, Emma. You and Henry are more than welcome to stay here indefinitely, but if boredom is the problem you can always take out one of the horses, though I wouldn't recommend it in this weather, or you could speak with the weapons master. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to learn how to wield a sword."

"Hmm… good point," she responded distractedly. She wasn't too keen on the horse idea, but she had to agree that some weapons training would distract her if nothing else.

"There's more isn't there?"

"Huh?"

"There is something else bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

_Oh, he is good. _

"Honestly? I'm kind of nervous that we haven't heard from Re… er, the Evil Queen yet. We've been back for over a week and I keep expecting her to show up at any minute."

"Ah, you're worried she'll come to take Henry away." He didn't give her a chance to speak before continuing. "There's really no cause to worry. For one, I don't think she really ever loved him or that she is actually capable of loving someone other than herself." She literally had to bite her tongue to keep from tearing into him. She realized no one else knew Regina the way she did and now was not the time to try and change their minds. When they finally found her, then she would prove to them how wrong they were. "Secondly, we have sent out spies to her most likely locations and we are expecting reports any day now."

"Isn't it strange that they haven't returned yet, though?"

"Not really," he said with a dismissive shrug. "Her realm is nearly a five day journey by horse and you have to cross the Wilderness first. It is a perilous journey. Only one person can make it through there undisturbed and so far she has been unwilling to share her secret." She was sure the smile he shot her was supposed to be reassuring, but it just wasn't working for her.

"Ha!" he suddenly exclaimed. Apparently he'd finally found the paper he was looking for. He made his way from behind the desk and started towards the door, but stopped just short of the threshold and turned back towards her.

"Everything will be fine, Emma. You'll see. Try not to let these worries bother you too much, but if you have any more concerns you are more than welcome to come to Snow or me. We are happy to help in any way we can."

A small, grateful smile crossed her lips. "Thanks, Charming. I'll be sure to remember that."

He didn't roll his eyes at the nick name, but the blonde could tell he wanted to. What could she say? Snow was a bad influence and besides, it fit him perfectly. He just shook his head with a gentle laugh as he walked through the large double doors and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The dark mood she'd been in earlier had only intensified after her chat with Charming and it followed her well into dinner. Luckily, Henry's excited rambling of all he had learned and all the fun stuff he had done with his new friends that day covered her silence. She just made sure to nod at the right moments and smile whenever excited green eyes turned her way, but she'd never be able to repeat anything he'd said.<p>

The love and laughter that surrounded the occupants of the table was nearly tangible in its strength, but she'd never felt so isolated before. The weight of that isolation settled in her chest, slowly crushing the air from her lungs. So she waited, picking at her dinner, until she thought she could escape without raising suspicion. When she felt that a reasonable amount of time had passed she made her excuses before fleeing the dinning room. It wasn't as graceful as she'd hoped and she missed the concerned looks that followed her hasty departure.

She wandered aimlessly through the castle corridors trying to organize the chaos that filled her mind. She'd already resigned herself to wait for Regina, even though missed the slightly older woman more she thought possible, but until she had something to go on there was nothing more she could do. Her problem now centered on what she'd found earlier and what to do with it.

All the possible outcomes and their repercussions played out in front of her. Ultimately, though, she didn't have much of a choice. It had to be done. Mind made up, she spun on her heels and wound her way through the maze of twists and turns that lead to her room. She dropped to her knees as she reached the side of her bed and felt around until her fingers landed on what she was looking for. Strong hands clutched it tightly to her chest as she made her way back through the door. The staccato beat tapped out by her boots spoke of a confidence that she just did not feel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the slight delay. This chapter was a little hard for me. I didn't quite know what I wanted to do with it. Plus friends, family, and almost getting blown away by a tornado kinda distracted me. The next chapter should practically write itself, though. So I should be right back on track. As always, let me know what you think. You guys have given me some really great reviews and I want to thank you all for that. They make my day!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The footsteps echoing off stone walls matched the heavy cadence of her heart. A large weight, like a stone, had settled in the pit of her stomach and it seemed to grow heavier with each step.

Realistically, Emma knew that what she was about to do, while huge, was unlikely to get her banished. Still, she was about to drop a bomb on two people she really cared about and while there was no way to predict just what their reaction would be, she'd already made up her mind and wasn't about to back down now.

As she rounded the final corner, she took deep, calming breaths to steady her nerves and slow her racing heart. She could just make out the soft murmuring of two voices coming from behind the closed door in front of her.

_Well, at least I won't be waking them up._

She raised her hand and knocked swiftly. The voices ceased and she heard James call out a clear "Enter."

The brass handle was cool to the touchas she eased her way into the room, careful to keep her left hand hidden behind her back.

"Emma? Come in," said a clearly surprised Snow White.

The blonde carefully shut the door behind her as she stepped into what looked like a formal sitting room. A fire burning brightly on her right cast a warm glow throughout the room. Its flickering flames caused shadows to dance over the love seat and wing backed chairs that were strategically placed around it. A small writing desk sat across the room from her while another door to her left lead to what she assumed was the bedroom. Sheer white curtains covered the windows behind the desk allowing only the slightest glimpse of the black night that lay beyond them. The dark wood of the furniturecontrasted nicely with the white of the upholstery and when the flames bounced just right she could catch the outline of gold leaves sewn into the fabric.

The couple stood and walked around the sofa to greet her. James was in the same clothes from earlier, minus the jerkin, while Snow was in a simple plumb colored dress that brought out the green of her eyes. Emma could tell they had been settling in for the evening and hoped she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hey guys, sorry to bother you, but I kinda need to talk to you if you have a second?" she asked with slight hesitation.

"Of course, Emma, come in and have a seat," James replied with his arm stretched towards the couch in invitation.

Emma remained where she stood, arms behind her back and shoulders tense under her blue cotton blouse. She had yet to adjust to the difference in clothing style, but at least she could still wear pants.

"Thanks, Charming, but I'm fine here. I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"Sure," the sandy haired man replied easily, wanting the tense woman in front of him to feel as comfortable as possible.

"What's wrong, Emma?" asked the concerned brunette. Her eye brows furrowed as she studied the blonde. They'd been friends and lived together for nearly a year and she couldn't recall one single time where Emma had seemed so jittery.

"You barely said a word at dinner and James said you seemed distracted when he saw you in the library earlier. You aren't still worried about the Evil Queen are you?"

"No." _Yes. _"This is something else."

"Well, is it Henry then?"

"No, Henry is fine. This is actually about me."

"Okay," replied the clearly confused brunette.

Green eyes darted nervously between the couple standing in front of her.

_It's now or never. _

"I just... I found something the other day. I was bored and wandering around checking out the palace and I found it. It explains a lot and Henry had already told me but I didn't believe him. I thought it was just the over active imagination of a ten year old boy with too much free time on his hands. I actually thought it was kinda funny because it was all just so ridiculous. Everyone knows fairy tales aren't real, but here we are and it is real. So he has to be right about this too, otherwise why would it be here? It's the only thing that makes sense."

She took a deep breath as her rambling came to an end. It had sounded a lot smoother in her head on the way here.

James and Snow exchanged confused glances. Neither had any idea what Emma was trying to tell them.

"Emma, what are you talking about? What did you find?" James asked.

"This," she said as she pulled her hands from behind her back.

"Oh, shit," green eyes widened as a trembling hand rose to cover dark red lips.

Two sets of eyes snapped to the petite brunette in surprise.

"Snow?"

Now James was truly lost. The harsh words were very uncharacteristic for his wife and he had no idea why a simple piece of cloth would warrant such a reaction.

Both women ignored him as their eyes locked. Emma stared intently into eyes so much like her own reading the truth behind them.

"You remember this, don't you?" Her voice was low but steady.

Snow White could only nod.

"Do you remember the discussion we had right before you saw it?"

Brunette curls bounced as she nodded again.

"What is going on? What are you two talking about?" James asked as his frustration became too much. He'd watched the conversation unfolding in front of him like a spectator at a tennis match; his eyes bouncing back and forth from one woman to the other as he tried follow what was being said.

Snow White turned to him lowering her hand from her mouth.

"I... it..." She turned and walked towards Emma. She eased the fabric from between shaking hands before walking back over to her husband and placing it into his grasp.

As he studied it, he could see that it wasn't simple cloth, but instead thick, soft thread knitted together. The tips of his fingers ran across a rough spot along the bottom. Curious, he turned it over and discovered thick purple stitching that clearly read 'Emma'.

He paled as the blood drained from his face in realization.

"Emma... but, how?" he asked as his eyes rose to meet the blonde's. He could clearly see the panic written across her face, but he needed to be sure. He needed her to spell it out for him.

"That blanket is the only thing I had with me when I was found as a baby. It's how they knew what to name me. It's the one thing that I always made sure went with me from home to home, even Storybrooke. This never once left the apartment. I was in my office that day and when all Hell broke loose, I ran to find Henry," _and Regina, _"and wasn't anywhere near it when the curse was lifted. I found the nursery a few days ago and in the crib was the blanket."

Silence reigned as Emma waited to her friends, her parents, to say something… anything. She'd expected surprised anger or even joyful laughing. This stunned silence, however, she had no plan for. She resisted the urge to fidget as teary blue and green eyes continued to stare at her. She couldn't deny her desire to flee, though, and cleared her throat awkwardly before speaking.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in. Believe me; I've been freaking out over it for the past few days myself. I just… I thought you guys deserved to know. I'm just going to go check on Henry and let you guys process all of… this."

With that Emma turned and walked out the door. She'd make sure Henry was sleeping comfortably before heading to her own bed. Though, she highly doubted she'd be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>As the door shut behind Emma, <em>their daughter<em>, Snow White let loose the tears she'd been holding back and turned to bury her face in her husband's neck. His familiar scent washed over her and strong arms held her tightly as she sobbed tears of joy, sorrow, and anger into his shirt.

James rocked her gently until her ragged sobs had calmed. He pulled back slightly and a strong hand cupped her cheek, raising her eyes to meet his. She could see tears trailing down his face even as he gently wiped away hers. He leaned in to place a soft, comforting kiss on her lips before taking her hand and leading her over to the couch.

Snow curled against James's side with one arm across his stomach and her slipper covered feet tucked underneath her. His arms wrapped around her again as they stared into the fire lost in thought.

"How could we have missed this?" James asked his voice no more than a rough whisper in the otherwise silent room.

"I don't know," the brunette replied just as quietly. "I haven't been able to bring myself to go back to the nursery yet, have you?"

"No," he replied simply.

Immediately upon his return, he'd been bombarded with the memories of his old life. He was grateful no one had been around to watch as he fell to his knees and wept as his final moments flashed across his mind. He remembered placing his newborn daughter, wrapped only in a blanket, into the magical cabinet and his relief that she was gone when it was opened by the Evil Queen's soldier. He knew they had done what was necessary to protect her, but he couldn't rid himself of the guilt he felt for not being able to protect her better and for sending her away without knowing where she'd end up.

"But you knew, didn't you, as soon as she pulled out the baby blanket?" There was no accusation in his voice just honest puzzlement.

"Yes," she said with a slight nod against his chest. "After she reunited the twins, Eva and Nicholas, with their father, we were in my room and she was wondering what it would be like to find her own parents. Then she told me Henry's theory that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. We just laughed it off and as she was leaving I saw her blanket lying in a box. I remember commenting on how pretty it was and that was the end of it. Then, when we were back here there was so much confusion and things that needed to be taken care of that it just never crossed my mind. Emma is not a unique name and she is only a few years younger than us. There was never any reason to believe that she could be ours."

"Do you remember how long we were in the other world?" he asked. It was something he'd been trying to figure out since their return.

"Apparently it's been twenty-nine years, but it only seemed like a few years at most. Almost as if we had just…"

"Always been there," he finished for her.

Time had always been a funny concept in his life as 'David'. At first he thought it had just been the amnesia, but even after recovering his memories he could never recall exactly when or how he'd ended up is Storybrooke.

"I will never forgive the Evil Queen for making us lose so much time with our daughter," he growled. "If I ever get the chance, I will make her pay."

Snow remained silent, but knew in her heart that she would be right there next to him if the opportunity ever arose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First, I want to thank everyone who has not only reviewed my story so far, but who has also added me to their author alert/favorite, and/or my story to their alert/favorite. I cannot begin to say how honored I am that you guys like this enough to want to read more. I get giddy every time I get an email telling me that someone else likes it.

Second, I need to send a shout out to Starclipper01 and MayorIsHot. Starclipper01 brought Emma's blanket to my attention by asking if I would use it. I hadn't planned to at first, but she got me thinking and this is the result. MayorIsHot is just always fantastic to me. If I feel a little unsure about my story or my writing she is always quick with an encouraging word that makes me want to write more.

Finally, I am kinda paranoid about this fic so I want to take this opportunity to let everyone know that I have this story plotted out through the ending and have since before I wrote the second chapter. There are so many OUAT fics and they are so good, but I am being very careful about what I read to make sure it does not influence my writing. So any similarities between this and any other fic are completely coincidental. I know this seems random, but like I said, I'm kinda paranoid cause this is going to take me a while to get through. I have at least 10-12 chapters planned. I hope that's okay with all of you guys.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The light touch of long fingers trailing slowly up and down her bare arm roused the sleeping woman from her dreams. Warmth flowed into her from the touch and a tingling sensation spread throughout her body. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly as she tried to suppress the smile that threatened to cross her mouth. She knew once her lover realized she was actually awake the stroking would stop and she wanted to bask in the sensation just a little while longer. _

_The bed shifted slightly beneath her as a warm body settled against her back. The wandering fingers trailed down her arm, over her hip, and down to her knee before following the same path back up. She was barely able to contain the moan that threatened to escape when soft lips made a slow journey up her neck before coming to rest at that spot right behind her ear. Sharp teeth gave a gentle tug on her earlobe before a sleep roughened voice whispered in her ear._

"_I know you're awake."_

_No longer seeing a reason to pretend, she rolled over and pulled the strong body into a deep, hungry kiss. A warm tongue thrust past slightly parted lips, invading her mouth and tangling with her own questing tongue. Her back arched in an attempt to gain contact with the body hovering just out of reach. She needed to feel the familiar weight pressing into her to help keep her grounded as the overwhelming sensations coursing through her body threatened to carry her away. _

_Legs twined and hands roamed as lips, teeth, and tongues continued to dance and collide with each other. The hand in her hair loosened its hold and raised goose bumps as it forged a path over her cheek and chin, down the column of her throat and followed the curves of her body before coming to rest just under her naval. She growled in frustration as teasing fingers slipped just under the elastic of her pajama pants before retreating again. The husky chuckle that followed barely registered as the torture finally stopped and long fingers found the one place that made her see stars every time._

* * *

><p>The brunette gasped as she sat up in the early morning light; panting breaths echoing in the otherwise silent room. Even the birds, if any ever dare come near, would have been silent in these predawn hours. The pounding of her heart filled her ears and her right hand curled protectively above her left breast as if to keep the racing organ from escaping its cage. She shivered in the cool air as the sweat clinging to her skin slowly dried. Her skin tingled where feather light touches and soft lips had traveled across her body as if it had all been real and not just a dream.<p>

Lust and desire turned into anger and frustration as realization cleared the fog from her sleep addled mind.

_Another fucking dream, _she thought as a deep growl rose from her chest.

The steel grey bed coverings were thrown aside and the black and maroon material of her night dress swirled around her legs as she pushed herself out of bed. She barely took the time to slide her feet into the slippers by her bed and toss a long robe over her shoulders before storming across the room. Enormous flames burst from the fireplace at the negligent flick of her wrist; their intensity reflecting her agitation.

"Mirror!" she all but shouted as she came to stand in front of the object in question.

A ghostly blue light emanated from the smooth surface of the glass as smoke swirled inside like liquid silver. Wide black eyes set over sunken cheeks appeared from the mist and regarded her evenly from behind low, dark brows.

"My Queen," the surprisingly deep voice spoke and awaited instruction.

"Show me who is manipulating my dreams. Now!" her voice never rose but the steel lacing through it spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I can only show what has been seen. The magic protecting the caster is far beyond my ability."

Short, blunt nails coated in black polish bit into the soft flesh of her palm as her fists clenched in frustration. Each night the dreams became more intense; more real. When they started over a week ago, she had woken filled with anger, rage, and even a little bit of fear. At what, or whom, she still wasn't sure, but as they continued, the feelings changed from anger to frustration to attraction and, finally... desire.

The dream figure always remained cloaked in shadow; never allowing her to garner any detail other than feeling of soft flesh against hers and the sound of a warm voice in her ear. She had the vague sense that the person was female. The body was too soft and the hands too delicate to belong to a male.

Ultimately, gender didn't matter. Her curiosity lay more in who the person was, if she was even real, and who was using these dreams against her.

After the third dream she had known they were not the random ruminations of her sleeping mind, but a curse cast to slowly destroy her sanity. Over the next several days she'd consulted all the texts and cast every spell she could think of to discover hidden magic, but it had proven futile. The Mirror had been her best hope in uncovering the culprit, but so far it had given her the same answer each time she asked.

Her first suspect, prior to consulting the Mirror, had been Maleficent. It was a standard trick the blonde witch employed whenever someone caught her fleeting fancy, herself included. In those dreams, though, the blonde had never tried to hide in the shadows. She had placed herself in the starring role as she played out every fantasy she could unlock within the mind of her victim.

The woman was known to be patient and would continue for weeks until her target broke, but the Queen was not some common royal. Her magic easily rivaled that of the blonde and she was ferocious once she set her mind to something. Four nights of having that vile woman writhing on top of her had been four too many.

No, this time the dark haired woman was positive the blonde had nothing to do with it. She had barely survived her short existence as a bright yellow rabbit in the grey woods of the Wilderness the first time. The annoyingly persistent witch had learned her lesson after that, she was sure.

That left only one other person.

Her lip curled in an unconscious snarl as her thoughts centered on the one woman she loathed more than anything; Snow White.

She turned back to the Mirror who had been silently awaiting further instruction.

"Show me Snow White," she demanded in the lowest, most dangerous register reserved solely for the petite brunette.

More smoke obscured the mirror and when it cleared, the wraith-like face had been replaced with an image of the young woman peacefully sleeping in her bed. The strong arm of her husband, her _Prince Charming, _curled protectively around her from behind.

Hatred boiled in her veins as she stared into the contented face of the sleeping woman. The familiar feeling surprisingly had a calming effect on her. This was all she had known for the last decade. Countless ways of exacting her vengeance had played out before her eyes. Yet, none were ever quite perfect enough to satisfy her. She knew her time would come. Until then, she amused herself with minor spells and incantations cast more to annoy and disrupt than to cause actual harm.

If what she saw a few days ago was any indication, though, her patience may be paying off sooner than she thought.

"Mirror, show me the girl we saw with Snow White."

The image before her was replaced with that of another sleeping woman. This one with long blonde curls fanned out over her pillow as she lay resting on her back. Her strong, angular features were tucked into the arm flung carelessly over her head while the other reached for the edge of the large bed. Brown eyes tracked the long, toned leg that had escaped the confines of the bedding until the bare thigh disappeared back under the heavy material.

Unbeknownst to her, a small grin tugged at the corners of her dark red lips. Never before had she seen someone sleep with such abandon and the pale moonlight shining through the large windows highlighted the blonde's natural beauty and made her seem so… _enchanting_.

That thought brought her up short, but she quickly pushed it aside and brought her focus back to the matter at hand. This woman was important, that much she knew, and was apparently a very dear friend to Snow White. That in itself was enough for blonde to earn the Queen's everlasting hatred. If she could just uncover the exact relationship between the two women, she knew she could twist it to her advantage.

The Mirror had proven completely useless at providing an identity for this mysterious stranger, however, and the inquiries she had made had turned up nothing. It was as if the woman had not existed at all until recently. She knew the timing could not be a coincidence, but the Queen had thus far been unable to discover the connection between the blonde and her dreams.

The rising light of dawn reminded her that she had more pressing matters to attend. While maintaining her realm took up much of her time, she made it a habit to check in on Snow White from time to time. The girl was smart and had those around her eating out of the palm of her hand. It would take nothing for her to raise a substantial army to do her bidding. Though the threat of that happening was minimal, it never hurt to be prepared. Besides, watching the short brunette never failed to inspire her with new wicked ideas and she had a few unruly guards on which to test her... creativity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright, you guys asked for her and now here she is. Hope you're satisfied. This one's not quite as long as previous chapters but I'm going out of town for the next several days to visit family and friends and I wanted to update before then. Also I don't know when the next update will be. I do plan to work on it some while I'm gone, but I'll be kinda busy and there is a Rizzoli & Isles fic I want to write before V-day. (It was supposed to be a New Year's fic, but it'll work either way). It shouldn't have any spoilers so even if you're not that into the show you should check it out. Once again, thank you to all of you who read this and especially if you review and/or add me to a watch list. You guys really are the best.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Emma."

_Nooo... good dreams... go away._

Blonde curls were all that was visible as she buried her head under the nearest pillow. Whatever hope she had that they would take the hint and leave her be was quickly dashed as the soft voice continued to call out to her.

"Come on, Emma. It's time to wake up," was the frustrated response to her childish behavior.

Green eyes finally fluttered open to the small, incessant hand shaking her shoulder. The pillow was pulled from her face and she squinted into the bright light streaming through her windows. Blurry images in her sleep fogged mind coalesced into the pixie-like face of a young brunet boy hovering a few inches from her own.

"Kid, what is it? It's early," she slurred as she rose up on her elbows and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Henry's head tilted and his face scrunched in clear confusion.

"It's almost noon."

"Okay, so it's not so early after all_,"_ she deadpanned.

Rolling onto her back with a slight groan, she propped herself against the dark head board and patted the now free space next to her in invitation. Henry climbed onto the fairly high bed and settled next to her green eyes, wise beyond their years, studied her silently before he spoke.

"You told them, didn't you?" he asked evenly.

"Uh...yeah. How did you know?"

Small shoulders lifted in a negligent shrug as he answered, "You've all been acting weird the last few days. The three of you have barely spoken to each other, they keep looking at me then looking at each other whenever they think I won't notice, and you've been kind of grumpy. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened."

_This kid is way too smart for my own good._

"So what exactly did you tell them?"

"Well… I didn't actually… _tell_ them anything. I just showed them my blanket and they figured it out from there."

"And..." he prodded when she didn't continue. "What did they say?"

"They really didn't say much; at least not to me. It looked like they needed some time for it to sink in, so I left."

"You ran," he called her out.

"Uh… yup."

There was no denying it; he knew her too well and would see it for the lie it was anyways. At least she could own up to her cowardice.

"Did you tell them about my mom, too?"

Messy blonde curls swirled as she shook her head. Disappointment and frustration showed clearly in the green eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry, Henry," she sighed. "You know I'm not ashamed of my feelings for your mom, but I'd already dropped one major bomb on them and you see how well we've all been dealing with that. I think telling them I've got a thing for the Evil Queen would have just been too much."

"But she's not the Evil Queen!" he protested. "Well... she is, but she's not like that now."

"I know, Henry. You're right, she's not," she was quick to reassure him. "But so little time has passed since we arrived here and everyone is still pretty mad about the curse so it may just take a while for all the hard feelings to go away," _if ever._

He remained silent as his head lowered to stare at the twisting hands in his lap. Emma watched as a small furrow settled between his eyes and knew he was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Troubled eyes met hers as he asked in a small voice that broke her heart, "Do you still think she's looking for us? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Emma felt like smacking herself for not seeing how worried he'd been this whole time. She'd been so caught up in her own doubts and fears that she had completely missed his. For all his maturity, he was still just a child; even if she did forget that at times.

"I don't know, kid. I'd like to think so." _I really hope so._

"If you're not sure, why don't you go looking for her instead?"

Emma was honestly beginning to wonder about that herself. It really wasn't in her nature to just sit around and wait. No, she had always been rash and headstrong; willing to take on the world to get what she was after. Something here, though, felt like it was holding her back. She figured it was Henry and her reluctance to leave him behind, but as each day passed that excuse got weaker and weaker.

"It's really complicated," she replied as she ran a hand through blonde locks in frustration. "I'm not even sure I understand the reasons myself, but I'll make you a deal. If your mom isn't here by this time next week, I will go out and find her myself."

Henry studied her for a minute before nodding his head in acceptance. He didn't seem very reassured, but it was the best she could give him for now.

"Do you think Snow White and Charming will be okay with all of this? My mom, too?" his skepticism was ringing crystal clear. "Because I kind of miss Snow's stories and Charming said he'd teach me how to ride a horse."

"Of course they will. They just need a little more time is all. This was a big shock for them; much like the one you gave me not that long ago," she teased and was glad to see a smile form as some of his fear left him.

"They absolutely adored you before and knowing you're their grandson could only make them love you even more. I don't think anything could ever change that."

"She's right, you know," came the familiar soft voice from the door.

Two heads turned quickly towards the sound. Emma really shouldn't have been surprised; the petite brunette had an uncanny sense of timing and always seemed to pop up out of nowhere just when she was needed. Still, it was a little unnerving and she could only pray that the other woman hadn't been listening too long.

"I apologize for interrupting. Charming and I were worried about you and the door was open... May I come in?"

"Of course," Emma gestured for her to join them.

The pale blue dress brushed against the stone floor as the shorter woman made her way across the room before coming to stand next to Henry. Her gentle gaze remained steady as soft fingers brushed lovingly through his short hair. Emma watched as the boy visibly relaxed under the reassuring touch.

"You are such an outstanding child, Henry. Even in Storybrooke I was constantly amazed not just with your intelligence, but with your kindness and compassion as well. Emma is right," she said as her eyes flickered to meet the blonde's briefly before returning to Henry. "You have both come to mean so much to us over the time we've known you, but knowing you are family brings us nothing but joy and only expands the love we already feel for you."

A bright smile broke across his face. It was one Emma hadn't even realized she'd missed seeing until this moment. His tiny arms wrapped around the brunette's waist as she leaned down to place a loving kiss on top of his head.

* * *

><p>"Emma, may I speak with you?" Snow White asked as she took a seat across the library table from the blonde.<p>

"Of course, Snow. What can I do for you?" she replied with an easy smile as she cleared away the map she had been studying.

Things had drastically improved over the last couple of days since her conversation with Henry and Snow White. There had been a few awkward moments here and there, but now they seemed to be getting back to normal; for which Emma was completely grateful. 'Parents' were a foreign concept to her and the fact that they were only a few years older than her made her brain hurt just thinking about it.

"Well," the brunette started, bringing Emma back to the present. "Charming and I have been talking a lot over the last several days, as I'm sure you can imagine. We've come to a couple of decisions and we're not sure how you're going to handle them."

"Do any of them include kicking Henry and me out?" she asked mostly teasing.

Apparently, her humor needed some work, though, because the brunette immediately looked appalled at the suggestion.

"Of course not, Emma! Why ever would we do that?"

A contrite look took residence on the blonde's face as she reached across the table to squeeze Snow's hand in apology.

"I'm sorry, that was a lame joke. What did you two decided, then?"

The brunette seemed hesitant now but forged ahead none the less.

"We want to host a ball in celebration of your return to us, Henry as well of course, and officially crown the two of you as royalty."

_Wait… what?_

The blonde wasn't so sure she liked the sound of any of that. Clubbing with a couple of friends or slamming down shots alone at some random bar was more her style. She wasn't even prepared to touch the royalty part yet; it was just too ridiculous.

"What exactly would this 'ball' entail?" she asked as green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Not much, really," the other woman fidgeted slightly in her seat. "There will be food, music, and dancing just like at any other party. We already have one planned for next week in celebration of our return to Happily Ever After and thought it best to combine the two so that it would keep some of the attention off of you. We're planning to keep it small if that helps."

Emma didn't even need to use her super power on the brunette to know she wasn't telling the truth. It seemed Snow White was as bad a liar as Mary Margaret was. Still, the blonde could clearly see the hope and excitement shining past the anxiety that clouded the green eyes across from her. She didn't have the heart to disappoint, even if she _really_ wanted to.

"Well, if you think it's a good idea I don't see how I can say no. I guess I'll have to get used to this whole 'life as a royal' thing at some point anyways," she stated with obvious resignation.

Snow White smiled as she realized Emma was giving in without a fight.

"Have you told Henry yet?"

"No, we thought it best to come to you first, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"Yeah, his very own fairly tale come to life," she quipped.

Snow stared at her in disbelief.

"Really? With the pun?"

"What? It fits," she defended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I hope this was worth the wait. I wanted this posted last night, but I was at work from 7:30 in the morning until 10 that night so by the time I got home all I could make myself do was go to bed. Anyways...Chapter six is when the ball really gets rolling (ha!) and I think you'll like what I've got in store for you. Hopefully, there won't be any other stories or work craziness to distract me. Thank you, as always, to any and all who read this, but most especially to those who comment. They just make my day, seriously.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The morning of the ball dawned bright and beautiful, very fitting for a royal gala. Emma Swan paid it little attention, however, as she sat hunched over the long table steadily working through the pile of books stacked in front of her.

Wavy, blonde hair obscured her strong jaw and light green eyes set beneath a furrowed brow. A frustrated sigh escaped full lips as she closed the book she was currently studying and added it to the large pile on her left. Dexterous fingers reached for the nearest book from the smaller pile on her right and dropped it onto the clear space in front of her. Long, strong arms rose above her head and a low pop sounded as she stretched out the kinks in her neck and shoulders before returning to her tedious task.

Every day after breakfast, she scoured the shelves for anything that might prove useful in her search for Regina. Maps, books, and scrolls all lay scattered across the table behind her. Most, like the one she'd just discarded, were completely useless. Others, however, had provided valuable insight into the world she now found herself. Those she had set aside to study in more detail.

Her hope for a successful outcome diminished with every text she read.. The brief glimpses she'd caught of the horrors within the Wilderness alone were enough to raise the hairs on the back of her neck and send chills down her spine. She had made a promise to her… their son, however, that she would find his other mother. While the search had been postponed due to the upcoming ball, she had every intention of carrying out that promise as soon as possible.

The dull thud of approaching footsteps permeated the silence as a servant in yellow knickers and a black coat and tails set over a dark gold vest entered the library. Emma still thought it was a dorky uniform and resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he bowed deeply. She had liked it so much better when they didn't know who she was.

"Your Highness, the Queen has sent me to remind you that the festivities are set to begin within the hour."

Surprised green eyes shot to the only clock in the room located over the mantle of the fire place. Not wanting to tire herself out before the party, she'd skipped her weapons practice after lunch and had decided to spend the extra time going through the remaining books she'd pulled from the shelves that morning. She'd been so engrossed in her task that she hadn't even felt the hours slipping away. Now it was nearing five o'clock and she hadn't even begun to get ready.

Luckily, she'd been able to talk Snow out of making her wear that monstrosity of a dress that would have required four maids and a couple of hours just to get her into. She would have preferred to go in pants and a jacket, but the simple dress she and the brunette had finally settled on wasn't half bad. She couldn't deny she looked pretty damn good in it, too.

Quickly, she marked the page she was on and straightened up the table as best she could. She didn't bother to put anything away as she grabbed her notes and headed towards the doors; no on seemed to mind that she'd claimed all available table space, with the exception of the large desk.

Snow and Charming had begun to school both Henry and herself in the ways of royalty. Recalling one of those lessons now, she turned back to the tall man with bright blue eyes and long black hair slicked into a low ponytail.

"Thank you... Rupert," she hesitated on the name slightly. There were hundreds of servants throughout the castle and it was going to take her a while to learn all their names. "Could you tell the Queen I'm on my way now to get ready?"

"Of course, my lady," he said with another low bow.

The blonde wasn't sure she'd ever really get use to all the bowing and formalities, but she didn't seem to have much choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>Emma paced in front of the large ornate doors as the three other occupants of the otherwise empty corridor watched on. The dark red dress twisted and swirled around her long legs with every turn while thin off the shoulder sleeves and a square neck line showed off a fair amount of skin without being risqué. The bead-work that once covered the bodice had been removed and the puffy skirt had been smoothed down to a slight flair at her hips. Snow had lamented the changes to her dress, but Emma was not a fan of frill and had held strong until the other woman relented.<p>

Long, curly hair was pulled up and back, but still hung around her shoulders in golden waves. Make-up lightly dusted over angular features to accentuate bright green eyes and full, red lips. A simple teardrop diamond necklace and matching earrings were the only jewelry she wore, while black sandals with a low heel completed the outfit.

"Emma, relax. Everything is going to be fine," Snow White's soft voiced soothed as a delicate hand encased in long silk gloves gently gripped her arm; effectively holding the blonde in place.

Emma stopped and took in the shorter woman at her side. A thin golden crown lay atop a fashionable pile of dark brown hair, while the broad amethyst necklace that sat against the hollow of her throat matched the sleeveless lavender dress she wore. Delicate beading of gold and pearl flowed across the top in an intricate floral pattern that tapered off as it reached the ruffled skirt. With Charming behind her in his gold accented blue jacket and thick gold crown atop his head, they looked every bit the happy royal couple they were.

"But I don't even know how to be a… a _princess,_" she protested.

"Snow is right," Charming's low voice broke in. "Nothing happens without a reason. One day soon I'll tell you how I became king. Maybe then you'll understand why we both have so much confidence in you."

She had no idea what he was talking about, but before she had a chance to question him further, a light tap sounded against the door signaling it was time to begin. Charming shot her a quick wink as he wrapped Snow's free arm around his and led her to a spot just in front of the doors.

Emma watched as their eyes locked and a moment of stillness settled around them where they saw nothing but the love they shared. She had witnessed similar occasions in Storybrooke, but those had always been dimmed in some way by "David's"complicated relationship with Kathryn. Now, however, they were able to express themselves freely and did so... often.

She had teased them mercilessly in the Real World for their teenage like behavior. Secretly, however, she had longed to share moments like that with someone. Several times over the last few months, the blonde thought she'd caught Regina watching her with that same look of love and devotion on her face. Where Charming's was steady and pure, hers had always been mixed with fear that she was quick to hide as soon as green eyes met brown. Emma realized now that the older woman must have feared her reaction to the truth.

A small hand sliding into hers brought Emma out of her reverie. She glanced down and couldn't help but smile at the look of pure excitement reflected in wide, green eyes and large grin aimed her way.

Henry had literally danced for joy when Emma and Snow had informed him of the ball and all that it meant. His eagerness had waned slightly through all the fittings and etiquette lessons, but had never dimmed completely. Even this morning he had nearly vibrated out of his chair as they ate breakfast.

A loud voice broke through the silence drawing everyone's attention on both sides to the thick doors.

"Presenting His Majesty, King James and Her Royal Highness, Queen Snow White."

Thunderous applause echoed down the stone corridor as the doors opened and the royal couple stepped through. As instructed, Emma and Henry had gone down a smaller hallway in order to stay out of sight of the awaiting crowd until the doors were once again shut. She squeezed the small hand still in hers before leading him to the recently vacated spot to wait for their turn.

Fluttering butterflies filled her stomach and her heart pounded in her chest as she nervously readjusted her dress. While her outfit was beginning to feel tight and restricting, Henry seemed perfectly relaxed in his formal clothing.

His outfit was similar to Charming's, but his jacket was a deep forest green and the trim around his wrists and along the lapel was silver instead of gold. She resisted the urge to chuckle as the young boy puffed out his chest and stood straighter in an attempt to appear taller as that same voice once again broke the silence.

"Now presenting Miss Emma Swan and young Master Henry."

Large doors once again opened and Emma's eyes threatened to bug out of her head as the large circular banquet hall was revealed to her for the first time. Stained glass windows stretched from floor to ceiling and the fading light streaming through them painted the room in a colorful mosaic. Candles hung suspended in mid air further illuminating the hundreds of clapping people now watching them.

_This is not 'small'. _

She plastered a smile across her lips and concentrated on not tripping as she and Henry made their way down the cleared path to the marble dais set in the center of the room. Several familiar faces peered back at her from the crowd, easing some of tension in her muscles. She made a mental note to find them after the official ceremony, Red and Gepetto especially.

Snow White and James beamed with pride as she and Henry joined them on the raised platform. A tall black man dressed in white and gold linen patiently waited to begin the ceremony. Emma knew that they had no official religion here, but she couldn't help thinking that the man was dressed like the Pope.

Large hands rose slightly and the crowd immediately quieted. His deep voice sounded clearly through the now silent room.

"Lord and Ladies, we have come here today to celebrate not only our return to this wonderful world we call 'home', but to share in the joy of a family once torn apart now made whole again."

Emma watched as light tears trekked silently down Snow's cheeks. Even Charming's blue eyes seemed suspiciously bright. The large smiles on their faces, however, told her that they were tears of joy and happiness and not ones of sorrow.

Her vision blurred briefly before she was able to push back her own tears. She'd spent her entire life searching for her parents and now here she was. It was all so very overwhelming. She only lacked one vital piece to complete her happiness, but now was not the time to worry about that. Tomorrow would be soon enough.

The officiator's words about the importance of friends and family all ran together in her mind until it became a gentle white noise. So it was a complete surprise when Henry stepped forward and knelt as Charming placed a simple silver crown atop his head.

The small boy returned to his place at her side as everyone's eyes now turned to her.

"Emma Swan, please step forward and kneel so that you might be crowned as well."

She stepped forward and knelt before the King and Queen, her parents. James placed another silver crown, similar to the one Henry now wore, upon her head and held out his hand to assist her up. She shot him a grateful smile as she accepted his help before stepping back into her previous position.

The official nodded his head and the four of them turned to face the crowd.

"It is my great honor to officially present to all those standing here before us, Crown Princess Emma and Prince Henry."

Every head dipped as those gathered bowed out of respect and loyalty. The applause that followed was deafening in it's intensity as they cheered for the newest members of the royal family.

From her vantage point, Emma watched as a split formed at the back of the crowd and continued forward towards the spot she and her family stood. The applause died slowly as others became aware of the lone, dark figure nearing the dais. Silence thick with tension settled over the hall as the last of the crowd parted to reveal a woman with pale skin, bright red lips, and flashing brown eyes.

"My, my. Such a… _sweet_ family reunion I seem to have interrupted."

Emma barely recognized her, but there was no mistaking that voice.

_Regina._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I suffered a mild case of writer's block and it took me FOREVER to get past. I may have also gotten addicted to Castleville on Facebook. It was mostly writer's block, though. I swear. Hopefully, it was worth the wait and, hopefully, you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. I'll try to post it early to make it up to you all because you really are the best. As always, let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Knowing that someone other than myself likes this story is what keeps me writing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma watched the crowd slowly part as a lone, dark figure stalked towards the dais. Startled gasps and surprised screams filled the hall as party goers caught sight of the newest arrival. A think, tense silence settled like fog throughout the ballroom as the last of the crowd parted to reveal a woman in a form fitting black dress with pale skin, bright red lips, and flashing brown eyes.

"My, my... What a _sweet_ family reunion I seem to have interrupted."

Emma barely recognized the other woman, but that husky voice was unmistakable.

"Regina."

The quiet exhale unknowingly escaped soft lips as they spread into a relieved smile.

Emma missed the strange look that played across Snow White's delicate features before the shorter woman joined her husband who had immediately placed himself protectively between his family and the woman who had tried to tear them all apart. The brunette's gentle hand covered white knuckles clenched around the sheathed sword at his side. His vice-like grip relaxed slightly so blood could once again flow through strong fingers, but his defensive stance never shifted and the fire burning behind cold blue eyes never wavered.

The blonde moved to stop the escalating situation from turning bloody, but a small hand grabbed her wrist before she could even take two steps. Confused green eyes shot to the small boy holding her back. This was the moment they'd been waiting for; Regina had finally come for them. She didn't understand why he was stopping her when all she wanted to do was rush forward and wrap the other woman up in her arms and never let go.

A grave expression clouded his previously joyful features as sad eyes carefully watched the scene unfolding before him. The blonde followed his gaze trying to figure out what she was missing. Piercing eyes, black with hatred, met hers for a brief moment and Emma felt as if all the air had been squeezed from her lungs. Eyes that had once been filled with love and tenderness now held no sign of recognition. Her heart sank as she realized her worst fears had proven true.

_She doesn't remember us._

Snow White stepped forward, bright eyes filled with barely suppressed rage. Cold steel laced her normally warm voice as she addressed the woman in front of her.

"Go now," it was clearly not a request. "You were not invited nor is your presence wanted on this happy occasion."

"Dearest Snow, you wound me," the Evil Queen responded in a hurt voice as a hand came to rest over her heart. "It was my understanding that all family and friends were welcome, yet I had to learn of this little soiree from others."

"You are neither," James growled over his wife's shoulder. "Now leave my palace at once or so help me I _will_ have your head."

Long hair fell over a thin shoulder as the older woman threw her head back exposing the long column of her pale throat. Dark laughter spilled from full, red lips sending prickling chills over the flesh of everyone present as the joyless sound echoed in the deepest parts of their souls.

"Such hostility is not necessary when I have merely come to welcome the lost little lamb back into the fold." Brown eyes once again flicked to Emma before returning to couple standing between them. "Surely, there can be no harm in that," sarcasm dripped from her falsely sweet voice.

"Your presence is welcome neither here nor in any realm other than your own. I warn you one last time to go now and never return," James said giving her one last chance.

The Evil Queen merely arched an eyebrow at his ineffectual threat as a smirk graced her full lips. Emma was well acquainted with that look since she'd seen it aimed at her several times a week over the last year. Apparently, the implied challenge affected James the same way it pushed her buttons.

The blonde man stepped from behind his wife as he drew the steel sword from its scabbard and shouted, "Guards!"

Snow rushed back to Emma and Henry as a dozen armored men instantly filed in brandishing swords and spears. The clanging of metal against metal echoed off the stone walls creating a cacophony of noise that rang in their ears long after it had stopped.

Sharp points and smooth edges reflected in the light of hundreds of candles as the men slowly advanced on their target. The tall brunette woman remained calm throughout the commotion and even now seemed bored with the whole thing.

Emma worried that she would never get a chance to speak to the older woman again as the guards closed in around her. Before the men could get within striking distance, however, the brunette threw one hand out in front of her and the entire room froze.

Green eyes widened in surprise at the display of magic she was witnessing.

_Snow hadn't been exaggerating when she said Regina was powerful._

Black, low-heeled boots clicked against the stone floor as the Evil Queen calmly made her way between the soldiers to stand toe to toe with James.

"You forget yourself, dear boy!" Though her deep voice never rose, the words resonated around the vast room none the less.

She turned from the tall, sandy haired man and made her way up to the platform. She spared Snow White a scathing glance as she passed the shorter brunette before coming to stand in front of Emma. Cold, calculating eyes silently studied the blonde and the small boy still clutching her wrist for several moments. For an instant, Emma could have sworn something flickered across the familiar features, but it was there and gone so quick she was sure she'd imagined it.

When the Evil Queen finally spoke, her dark voice was lower and laced with even more venom, if that was possible.

"I thought that cursing you to another world would do the trick, but it seems I was mistaken. No matter. I shall just have to find a more... _permanent_ solution."

With that, she spun on the spot and disappeared in a cloud of black, swirling smoke.

A collective sigh of relief was released as the spell was lifted. Snow White made sure her daughter and grandson were fine before helping James restore peace to the agitated crowd. Emma felt a tug on her hand and turned to meet green eyes filled with a sadness that matched her own.

"I don't think she remember us," Henry stated in a flat voice.

Emma didn't even bother to hide her disappointment as she turned to look at the spot where Regina had disappeared.

"I guess not, kid... I guess not."

* * *

><p>Black, intricately carved doors slammed open and bounced off stone walls as the Evil Queen stormed into her private chambers. Anger, frustration, loathing, and confusion warred for dominance within her as she paced back and forth in front of her Mirror. Hundreds of half formed thoughts flitted in and out of her mind as she tried to process everything that had just transpired.<p>

_Impossible! I cursed that... _wretched _offspring of Snow White and her Prince _Charming_ barely three years ago. She should never have been able to return from that accursed place I sent her. And why does she look to be the same age as her parents?_

The restless pacing and unanswered questions only made her blood boil more. She was done playing games. No matter what she did, she was constantly thwarted in her plans for vengeance. This time she would not be denied.

"Mirror!"

An eerie blue light emanated from the looking glass as a gaunt face immediately appeared, almost as if he'd been waiting to be summoned.

"My Queen?" he asked with a respectful tilt of his head.

A dangerous grin settled on her lips as she sauntered to within inches of the smooth surface. The fire in her eyes was reflected by low purr of her voice as she spoke.

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I told you I'd post early! Even if it is only a couple of days. I actually meant to post last night after work, but I saw that Dashed had posted the latest chapter of 'In a Land Far Far Away' and how could I ever compete with that? So I figured I'd post tonight and use the extra time making sure it was just right. Thanks again to all of you who read this, even if you don't comment. It means a lot to me that you guys like my little story and I can only hope that I continue to meet your expectations.

.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Emma Swan released a contented sigh as she leaned back into the plump cushions of Mary Margaret's couch. Being sheriff of a small town meant that, on top of her normal duties, she was required to attend every public festival and all town meetings and since summer break had officially started a few weeks ago, the number of each seemed to have tripled. This was the first free day she'd had in over a week and her only plan was to kick back, eat a ton of junk food, and lose herself in some mindless television._

_The blonde was a couple hours into a marathon of the _World's Dumbest _when a knock sounded. Grumbling under her breath, she hit the mute button and set the container of ice cream she was about to dig into on the coffee table before trudging across the room. She threw the door open ready to snap at whoever had dared disrupt her, but stopped short when she found Henry on the other side smiling up at her. _

"_Hey, Henry," she said genuinely glad to see him. "Come on in."_

_Confusion flitted across her light features when the boy made no move to enter and instead continued to stand there smile firmly fixed across his small face. Green eyes narrowed in suspicion as she crossed her arms over her chest and propped herself against the door frame._

"_Ok, out with it. What do you want?"_

"_Do you want to go for a picnic in the park?" puppy dog eyes fluttered innocently._

_Emma wasn't fooled for a second, but with her crazy schedule, she hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with him lately and was willing to risk whatever he actually had planned. _

"_Sure, kid. That sounds fun," she replied easily, but then thought of something._

"_Wait. Is this ok with your mom?" _

_Today was Regina's day with Henry. They'd reached an agreement several months ago that Emma could see him whenever she wanted as long they asked for permission first and the Mayor retained Sundays for herself. Even now that they were on 'friendly' terms, the blonde wanted to make sure that she didn't overstep her bounds and lose all the progress she'd made with the other woman. _

_Henry's smile grew impossibly larger and the Sheriff only had a moment to wonder why before the subject of their discussion appeared around the edge of the door carrying a large wicker basket._

"_It was my idea, actually," the low voice stated as chocolate brown eyes subtly raked over her body._

_Emma cursed her fair complexion and the heat staining her cheeks as she shifted uncomfortably in the plaid boxers and ribbed undershirt she wore. Mary Margaret was out with David for the day and the blonde hadn't expected anyone else to drop by so there had been no reason to change out of her pajamas. Now, with Regina's gaze practically devouring her, she wished she had._

"_Oh, okay," the inane response fell from her lips as she momentarily wandered off to all the things she could do if Henry wasn't standing next to them right now. _

_A pleased smile graced dark red lips and an elegant eyebrow quirked in amusement as Regina gave a discreet cough to bring the blonde back to the present. Emma snapped out of the dreamy haze she'd fallen in and quickly ushered them into the apartment ignoring the quiet chuckle that followed her as she went upstairs to change._

_Soft sunlight dappled the dark earth as it filtered through verdant leaves slowly swaying in the gentle breeze. Emma Swan flopped down on the large checkered blanket they'd spread beneath the branches of a tall oak tree and breathed in the clean scents of the warm June day. Toned, pale legs stretched out from olive green cargo shorts while her dark grey tee provided little protection from the rough bark she rested against. She found that the mild discomfort was a small price to pay, however, for the view this position afforded her._

_Regina Mills sat at the edge of the blanket, smooth legs encased in tan capris folded gracefully under her. A light blue Chambray shirt worn over a white tank top accented surprisingly strong arms and highlighted her naturally bronzed skin. The brunette had been letting her hair grow out and now the thick strands brushed against delicate shoulders as they fluttered in the wind. _

_Emma resisted the urge to run her hands through the dark locks and place a trail of kisses along the exposed column of soft flesh. Neither woman was comfortable with openly public displays of affection, especially since they had yet to tell Henry about their relationship or even define the status of said relationship. The blonde was content with their stolen kisses, clandestine meetings, and late night phone conversations... for now._

_Henry's joyful shouting reached her ears and the blonde chuckled as she watched the young boy run around the small field with his arms raised in apparent victory. After a light lunch, she and Henry had been playfully kicking around a soccer ball until a group of kids came over to see if he wanted to join them in a quick game. Emma had welcomed the reprieve and gladly returned to their picnic spot while Henry was placed on a team. High-fives were now being exchanged amongst half the group leading Emma to assume he'd scored the first goal. _

_A shrill whistle sounded from her lips as she clapped and Regina let out her own call of praise and encouragement. The young boy turned to them with a proud smile and a quick wave before focusing back on the match._

"_Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Regina asked never taking her eyes off Henry._

_Cool water threatened to escape through her nose as Emma coughed and sputtered in surprise. Regina had _never _invited her to eat with them before and twice in one day had her a little worried for her life. Surely, this was one of the signs of the apocalypse. _

_When she was finally able to breathe again, she turned to slightly concerned brown eyes and squeaked out "Uh, ye... yeah. I'd like that."_

"_Good," the brunette said with a slight nod before turning her focus back on her son. "You can bring dessert."_

_Green eyes rolled good-naturedly as a companionable silence settled around them. Henry's pick up game finished less than half an hour later and they agreed to meet at the Mayor's house in a few hours before heading back to their respective dwellings to get ready._

_Emma swung by the grocery store on her way home to grab the necessary ingredients for the dessert she planed to make. She wasn't one for baking really, but she didn't mind it so much if it was for a special occasion and this definitely fit the criteria. _

_Showered and dressed in black slacks and a white Oxford shirt, the Sheriff grabbed the dessert and headed out the door. With one quick stop on the way, she arrived right on time and eagerly made her way up the stone steps to ring the door bell. _

_Bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, she tried to dispel some of the nervous energy that had built up since the park. It didn't make sense. She'd been here hundreds of times before and been in much more intimate situations with the Mayor. This really shouldn't have felt any different. _

Don't even try kid yourself, Emma. You know exactly why this is different.

_Before she could go down that road any further, the door opened and any hope of forming a coherent thought fled at the sight of the woman standing in front of her. Emma had always found Regina attractive, even if it had taken her awhile to admit that little fact, but this... nothing could compare to this._

_Pearly white teeth shined from behind bright red lips while smoky brown eyes stared intently through softly feathered locks. In place of her usual power suit, a little black dress clung tightly to every delicious curve and its sweetheart neckline showed off an abundance of tantalizing flesh. Three inch stilettos that just screamed 'fuck me' completed the outfit. _

"_Like what you see, Sheriff?" the brunette purred._

_Hungry green eyes slowly tracked back up to meet eyes so dark they were nearly black. _

"_Why yes, Madame Mayor," she husked as she unconsciously moved forward, "I definitely do."_

_She could play this game, had been for months now. Regina enjoyed catching her off guard, and often did, but sometimes she was able to turn the situation to her advantage. This looked to be one of those times as the blonde watched a light blush spread across tan skin._

_In the back of her mind, however, Emma knew they wouldn't be alone for long and tried to reign in her desire before it got the better of her. Taking a couple of deep breaths to cool her over heated skin, she stepped back and put some much needed distance between them. _

_Clear headed now, she pulled the bouquet of white gardenias from behind her back and presented them to the clearly stunned Mayor. _

"_Thank you, Emma. They're lovely," she responded sincerely before breathing in their sweet fragrance._

"_You're welcome, Regina," the blonde said shyly, pleased that her gift had been so gratefully received. _

_Conversation and laughter flowed easily amongst the trio and breathed new light into the normally oppressive formal dining room. Regina was, of course, an impeccable cook and everyone dug into their meals with gusto. A wicked grin graced full, pink lips briefly at the decadent moan the older woman released when she first bit into the red velvet white chocolate chip cookies Emma brought. They were a bitch to make but worth it for oh so many reasons. _

"_Alright, Henry. It's time to get ready for bed," Regina said as she began to clear the dishes from the table. _

"_Can Emma tuck me in?" he asked hopefully. _

_Regina shot a quick glance at the blonde who just shrugged before turning back to her son._

"_Sure, I don't see why not."_

"_Awesome. Thanks mom," he said as he ran over to the brunette and threw his arms around her waist._

_Grabbing Emma's hand he started pulling her quickly across the room._

"_Come on, Emma. You can read me a bedtime story, too. I know just the one."_

"_Whoa, slow down, kid." She chuckled and brought them both to a stop before they made it through the doorway. _

"_Why don't you go upstairs and brush your teeth and everything while I help your mom clean the dishes, ok?"_

"_Ok," he responded before racing up the stairs._

"_Henry, no running on the stairs," Regina immediately called out from the kitchen._

"_Sorry, mom," the young boy responded as he rounded the corner to his room._

_Emma shook her head in amusement as she gathered up the rest of the dishes before carrying them through to the kitchen. She rinsed the dirty dishes before placing them in the dishwasher while the brunette took care of the leftovers. _

"_Another glass of wine, Sheriff?" Regina asked after they finished their tasks._

"_That would be great, thanks."_

_She was glad to see that the Mayor was in no apparent hurry to end their evening and welcomed the chance for some alone time with the other woman._

"_You know," the blonde started as her lean frame rested against the granite countertops, "this might just be the best first date I've ever been on."_

_Brown eyes shot up from their study of the dark swirling liquid in surprise._

"_You consider this a date?"_

"_A little unconventional with Henry acting as a chaperone and all," Emma said with a sly grin as she set her glass down before slowly making her way over to the brunette, "but, yes, I'd definitely call this a date. Wouldn't you?"_

"_I… I hadn't thought about it, honestly," Regina stuttered as she literally backed herself in to a corner._

"_Well, let's look at all the evidence, shall we?" the blonde purred as she soaked in the warmth emanating from the soft body so close to her own. _

"_You invited me to join you and Henry not once, but twice in the same day. Then, I show up here bearing flowers and you are dressed to kill. You cooked an amazing dinner complete with candles and the previously mentioned flowers acting as the centerpiece. Let's not forget your wandering bare foot." _

"_Ah, let me finish," she said when the other woman started to interrupt._

"_Finally, there is absolutely no way you are getting me to leave this house without a proper goodnight kiss."_

_Argument made, Emma closed the remaining distance between them and brought their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss before pulling back after just a few moments._

"_Like I said, a date."_

"_Surely, you don't intend to leave when the evening is still so young?" desire laced the softly spoken words._

"_Oh no, Madame Mayor, that was just a preview. You'll know when I'm saying 'goodnight'," she said before leaning back in for a more thorough exploration of the addictingly sweet mouth._

_Henry still needed to be tucked in and the real world would come crashing back around them soon enough. But this moment, right here, was just for them and Emma planned to make the most of it while she could. _

* * *

><p>Pure exhaustion permeated every fiber of her being as green eyes absently stared into the glowing embers of the dying fire. Despite the late hour and massive headache building at the front of her skull, Emma was unable to sleep. During the day she was forced to put on a brave front for Henry while acting like everything was perfect for her parents when all she wanted to do was rant and rave at the unfairness of it all. Only the night offered her any solitude.<p>

It felt like an eternity but only two days had passed since she'd last laid eyes on Regina. No, that wasn't right. The woman she had encountered was nothing like the Regina she remembered. The pale, black clad figure that had oozed anger and malevolence was truly the Evil Queen. Her Regina was no where to be found.

Every time she closed her eyes the hatred burning in familiar brown depths played across her mind and sent chills down her spine. Even her earliest encounters with the Mayor could not compare and while that terrified her on some level, it also made her more determined to succeed.

The woman Emma loved was buried beneath her former incarnation and there had to be a way to free her. She just wasn't looking in the right spot. None of the magical tomes she had searched through so far had been any help and she feared the court wizards would ask too many questions. But it was there, needling the back of her brain. If she could just put her finger on it.

The wooden door to her room burst open and the startled blonde quickly sat up as a short blur ran across the room and stopped right in front of her. Sparkling green eyes and a wide grin adorned the face inches from her own.

"I know who can help us!" Henry's voice squeaked in excitement.

"Yeah? Who's that, kid?" she asked unwilling to get her hopes up.

"Rumplestiltskin," was the proud response.

Emma looked at him in surprise. _It could work,_ she thought, but she also realized he was missing one crucial factor.

Not wanting to devastate him completely, she spoke as gently as possible.

"Henry, that's a great idea, but we have no idea where he could be."

The young boy's grin never faltered as he responded, "Yes, we do."

"We do?" the blonde asked clearly confused.

He nodded vigorously, "Yup, don't you remember? Snow and Charming have him locked away in a magical cell somewhere. So all we have to do is get them to take us there."

Emma knew it wouldn't be that easy, but she also realized this could be their only chance. It looked like she was about to have another heartfelt conversation with her parents. Only this time, she was certain they were not going to like what she was had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just so you know, those cookies really do exist and they are probably the best cookies i have ever tasted. They are also seriously hard to make by hand but so completely worth it. As always, thank you for reading and all the comments you leave. I know I keep saying this, but i mean it every time, they truly make my day. It's terribly embarrassing how giddy I get in front of my coworkers reading your reviews.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Why so serious, Emma?" Charming asked as he relaxed on the white and gold sofa with Snow at his side.

After Henry had gone to bed, the blonde spent the rest of the night tossing and turning as she ran through her limited options. Regina's appearance the other day had confirmed what she'd feared all along and while definitely dangerous and probably stupid, Rumpelstiltskin was her best chance and most expedient course of action. Deciding to follow Henry's suggestion, she'd asked to meet with her parents after lunch. Emma would have preferred any other room for this conversation, but their chambers were the only place they were guaranteed privacy.

Standing calmly in front of them, a determined expression settled across her light features as she spoke.

"I want to talk to Rumpelstiltskin," her voice was strong and steady.

"What?" "Absolutely not."

Twin voices of shock and outrage filled the room as the couple simultaneously jumped to their feet.

"I want to talk to Rumpelstiltskin," she repeated, articulating every word so there was no mistaking her intent.

"I forbid it," James growled, "he's too dangerous. All anyone ever gains from dealing with him is misery and pain."

"He might also be the only one who can help me," Emma replied.

"Help you with what?" Snow asked in a slightly hurt tone. "Our every resource is at your disposal. What could he possibly do for you that we can't?"

"He can tell me how to get Regina's memories back. He can help me save her from the Evil Queen."

"They're the same person!" James bellowed.

"You're wrong!" she yelled back as frustration bubbled to the surface. "_Regina_ is nothing like that woman I saw the other night. Something happened. Something... broke her and planted a seed of hate so deep in her soul that she felt the only way to be happy was to seek her revenge. That is the Evil Queen. The Regina I know is the person she should have been all along."

A sheepish expression crossed Snow White's delicate features, but Emma missed it as her eyes never strayed from James.

"Emma, you cannot possibly claim to know this woman when you only met her a year ago. You have not seen what she is capable of nor have you had to live through the agony she has inflicted," he continued to argue.

"That may be true," the blonde conceded, "but I've seen the way her head hangs and shoulders sag when she thinks she's alone. I've seen the scars left by years of heartache and loneliness. Most importantly, I have seen love and fear shining from her eyes every time she looks at Henry... and every time she looks at me."

"Wh…what are you saying?" Snow asked with a look of dawning horror.

"Exactly what it sounds like; Regina loves me… and I love her."

"She's bewitched you some how, used a spell to turn you against us," desperation laced the brunette's voice.

Emma vehemently shook her head.

"You were the one teasing me all those nights I came home late and the 'goofy' smile I always sported the next morning."

"That was because you were dating August, right?" Snow asked hopefully.

Laughter burst from between pale lips at the absurdity of the question.

"There is nothing about this situation that I find amusing," the brunette practically growled in displeasure.

"You're right," Emma said as she brought herself under control, "there is nothing funny about any of this. I'm stuck in a world that shouldn't exist with a lover who doesn't remember me and parents who won't listen. I don't know how to be more clear. Regina and Henry are the greatest source of joy in my life and with her gone, I feel like half of me is missing. And for the record, the only interest I had in August was trying figure out what the hell he wanted in Storybrooke."

"Fine," James broke in, "for the sake of argument, let's say she hasn't placed you under some kind of spell and your feelings are in fact genuine. How do you know she returns your affection?"

"She told me."

"She lied!" he cried in exasperation. "It's what she does."

"I know when people are lying, every time," her voice lowered dangerously, daring him to contradict. She'd called him out on enough lies during the Kathryn/Mary Margaret fiasco for him to know it to be true. "Regina has secrets, like everyone else, and she may not have been very forthcoming with several aspects of her life, but she has never once flat out lied to me. When she told me she loved me, the truth was written all over her face."

"Try to see reason here, Emma," Snow practically begged. "What little heart she may have once had died long ago. All the evil she's wrought has left if cold and black and incapable of feeling anything, let alone love."

"No!" she bit out as green eyes flashed fire. "We have all done things we aren't proud of, every single one of us. They make us who we are and we can't change the past, but that's the problem. She doesn't remember a huge part of her past that helped her become so much more than just the 'Evil Queen'. Storybrooke, Henry… me, it's all buried. If she had those memories, you'd finally see the person I fell in love with. You'd see the real Regina."

Emma took a deep breath to collect herself before continuing in calmer tone.

"When the world was crashing down around us, I promised to find her no matter what. There's a way to bring her back and he's the only one who knows how. You know me well enough to realize that I never go back on my word. I will find Rumpelstiltskin with or without your help and I will save Regina."

It wasn't a bluff, but she hoped it wouldn't come to that. Tracking down Rumpelstiltskin would not only be tedious, time-consuming work, but going against her parents would irreparably damage their already fragile relationship.

An uncomfortable silence settled around the emotionally exhausted trio as indecipherable blue eyes studied her. Emma was determined to make good on her threat if they refused to help, even if she had to crawl there; her stubborn set jaw and unwavering gaze reflected that.

"Alright," James finally conceded with a small nod. "However, two guards are to be near you at all times, another six will accompany you on this journey, and you must give us your word that you will not agree to any deal he offers you, no matter how attractive the offer."

"I promise," she dutifully replied.

She gave him a small grateful smile before making a quick escape. Snow White's pale skin had turned beet red while blazing green eyes shot daggers at her husband. Emma knew it was only a matter of moments before she exploded and the blonde did not want to get caught in the line of fire.

"How are you okay with this?" the brunette erupted as soon as the door closed.

"Who says I am?" Charming asked in a defeated tone. "I hate the idea just as much as you do, but we both know Emma isn't going to let this go without seeing it through first. At least this way we can keep an eye on her and hope that she comes to her senses in the process."

"It's still not safe."

"No," he agreed, "but Rumpelstiltskin won't give her any answers without a deal and she promised she wouldn't accept."

"And you believe her?" Snow's question was not one of disbelief but of worry.

"Yes, I do," James answered as he wrapped the brunette up in his arms.

"I hope so," Snow White sighed.

_Me too, darling… Me too._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: **Sorry for the wait guys! I had issues with this chapter so it's not my best, but it does what I need it to do. Also, I haven't actually seen the episode that tells us what Snow did to Regina, so no spoilers, please. I wanted to get this done first so I wouldn't be influenced by it and as a reward for actually finishing. Also, I had an idea for another story. I haven't actually started writing it, yet. I will finish this first before i do. I promise. But i have been mapping it out and keeping notes. I think you guys will like it. But, first, we gotta get through this. Thanks again for reading! You all rock!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Torches flickered as Emma's steady gait swirled the stagnant air of the underground prison. The sound of dripping water and heavy footfalls echoed off the rough cut stone walls as the small group silently followed a jailor through the labyrinth of corridors. Despite the dreadful conditions, the blonde was grateful for the chance to stretch her saddle sore body. While two days of hard riding had taken an obvious toll, the fully armored guards that flanked her on either side did not seem any worse for wear.

The gradual slope of the floor told her that they were moving deeper into the earth with every step. Fewer and fewer cells appeared as they continued down until the ground beneath their feet evened out and a long passage stretched before them with a lone cell situated at the very end.

Thirty feet from the bars, Emma turned and signaled her protectors to halt before continuing alone. Feeling their hesitation she shot a sharp look over her shoulder and they immediately backed down. She'd only acquiesced to her father's request out of necessity, after all, and refused to have them hovering over her shoulder the entire time.

Rumpelstiltskin stood patiently in the center of his small cell and watched her approach. His long fingers were threaded together as his arms hung loosely in front of him. The bronze clothing covering his slight frame so closely matched the color of his skin that he appeared to have been dipped in paint. The diamond-like sparkles that reflected in the jumping torch light only furthered that impression.

A mischievous smirk firmly planted itself across his thin mouth, but the cold look behind dark eyes warned of danger and malicious intent. Unwilling to show any weakness, Emma suppressed a shudder as she stopped within a inches of the bars.

"Well, well, dearie. What ever brings you down to my... _humble_ abode?" he asked with a low bow as his arms spread wide to indicate his tiny living space.

"Wait! Let me guess," he said in a high, nasally voice as he popped back up. "Might it pertain to a certain mayor slash evil queen's missing memories, perhaps?"

"Son of a bitch, you knew the whole time, didn't you?"

Emma wasn't sure why that surprised her. Mr. Gold had insinuated himself into every aspect of Storybrooke and his skills as a puppet master had easily rivaled Regina's.

Rumpelstiltskin cackled in apparent amusement and Emma clenched her jaw as the sound set her teeth on edge.

_How has no one just punched him in the face before? _

Only the distance and iron bars separating them, kept the blonde from following through with that thought.

"Of course, child," he responded as his laughter finally faded away. "I am Rumpelstiltskin after all. How else could sweet, little Henry have ended all the way up in Storybrooke, Maine?"

Clearly, she had underestimated his scheming nature. If he had gone for her son specifically, that could only mean…

"You know who I am."

"Why, yes," he hissed even though her response had clearly not been a question. "The long lost child of Snow White and her Prince Charming, tossed out of one world and all alone in the other. This world's only hope of being rid of the contemptible Evil Queen."

Emma thought he could do without all the theatrics and jumping around.

"Ah, but you don't want to get rid of her, do you?" A knowing grin settled on his impish features as he stepped closer.

"No, you came to find a way to save her and I'm afraid it's just not that simple. It's quite a clever little curse, if I do say so myself, and the Queen never was one for reading the fine print."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Only that in her haste to exact revenge against your fair mother, she failed to acknowledge the true… _price_ such a powerful curse would demand."

"But the curse is broken," Emma stated in confusion. "Everyone is back in the land of Happily Ever After with all of their memories intact. Everyone except... Regina."

Devilishly dark eyes twinkled as he watched realization dawn across her light features.

"That's what you meant, isn't it? The real price wasn't whatever she had to sacrifice in order to cast the curse, it was losing everything she'd gained from it when she returned. All the love and happiness she'd found and the changes she'd made disappeared the moment the spell broke."

"Very good, dearie," he grinned. "You're much more clever than one would imagine."

"How do I break the rest of it?" she growled, ignoring the obvious insult.

"Well, this is the land of fairy tales," he spoke as if she were a particularly slow child. "True Love's kiss usually does the trick."

"But Regina and I have kissed," _several times in fact. Granted the first one in her office was fueled more by anger and resentment than anything else, but there's no denying the last one was anything but pure love."_

"Ah... Well, there's your answer then."

"What?" she asked confused as she pulled away from the memory. Her lips still tingled even now.

"No!" she yelled as the implication finally registered. "Regina loves me. She said as much and I know she wasn't lying. There's a way to bring her back and I intend to do whatever it takes to find it."

Rumpelstiltskin let loose a delighted laugh.

"Welllll... Since it was my curse, I do happen to know the one _minor_ detail you're missing."

"You planning to share anytime soon?" she asked when it became obvious he wasn't going to elaborate without further prompting.

"It's actually a rather simple solution, one I'm surprised you haven't figured out yourself, but… it will cost you."

"No deal," was the immediate reply.

"Are you sure? You haven't even heard my terms yet," he taunted.

"I said no deal," she repeated as she turned and walked away.

Emma had what she'd come for, certainty that there was a way for Regina to regain her memories. She knew Rumpelstiltskin would never give a straight answer without a deal and she refused to go down that road again.

"Very well," he called to her retreating back. "But know this, unless you are able break the curse completely, one of you will not survive."

Steady footsteps never faltered even as she heard his parting threat echo down the corridor after her.

"You still owe me!"

* * *

><p>"I want to see her, now!"<p>

Emma's booming words stunned the assembled group into silence as she stormed into the large room. Anger rolled off of her in waves and everyone could see the eruption brewing just beneath the surface. Blue eyes tightened in aggravation, but James gave no other outward indication of his displeasure. Slowly, he rose from the large, ornamental chair at the head of the table before calmly addressing his closest advisors.

"Thank you all for your valuable input into this situation. I have heard your concerns and suggestions and I will take them all under serious advisement. We will meet again when I have reached a decision in the matter."

With that, the counsel stood and each gave a low bow before exiting. James maintained eye contact with the furious blonde until the heavy doors were securely shut. A tense silence settled between them as the king tried to rein in his temper.

"You will never address me in such a manner again. I don't care who you are, that was inappropriate and completely uncalled for," he growled between clenched teeth.

Emma's steely gaze never wavered as she ignored the implicit warning.

"Take me to her," she ground out just as forcefully.

"You can't…"

"Like hell I can't," she interrupted. "That... _maniacal elf _basically told me there was a way to save her and I was just too stupid to see it. I've studied the maps. I know the way. Now either you help me or I'll go it alone."

"It's not that simple," he sighed, consciously relaxing his poster before continuing in a softer tone. "Please just listen to me for one moment."

"There's no need. You obviously still don't believe me and clearly have no intention of helping. Thank you so much for your support, _Dad. _I won't bother you again."

As those biting words hit home, she spun on her heels and stalked towards the door.

"Emma Swan, you will listen to what I have to say," James bellowed.

The authoritative tone stopped the blonde in her tracks but she stubbornly refused to turn around. James made his way around the wide table and picked up a folded piece of parchment before coming to stand at her side.

"It's not that I don't want to help. You're my friend and my daughter, all I want is for you to be happy. I may despise your relationship with _her_, but I know better than anyone that you have to at least try to fight for the one you love. However, one of my soldiers intercepted this message and delivered it just this morning," he handed the paper over and watched as she slowly opened it.

"It's an alliance request," he explained, "between the Queen and the giants. There's little doubt that more have been sent to the multitude of evil creatures scattered throughout this world."

Delicate fingers absently traced over the flowing ink and James could see that the blonde still didn't comprehend the magnitude of what she was reading. Obviously, Rumplestiltskin had only fueled her determination to 'save' Regina. While he understood her desire, the king feared she was going forward without a clear picture of just who she was trying to save.

"She's amassing an army with the intent to attack us," he continued. "Even if you were able to make it to her realm, it's almost certain that you'd be killed on the spot or held hostage and tortured."

"All the more reason I should go now, before she gets too strong."

"Emma you don't understand. It's too late for that, she is already too powerful. Never has she directly attacked us before, not once. Spells and trickery are forte, but something has changed. This is her final stand and she will do everything in her power to ensure victory."

Silence settle between them once again as her eyes absently flitted across the page still clutched in her hand. A mask fell across her light features hiding her thoughts from his view, but James knew she was working on another plan to see the Evil Queen. He wasn't wrong.

"If this is going to be the last battle, then you have no choice but to take me," she replied evenly as green eyes finally met his.

James could feel his brow furrow in confusion, but Emma continued before he could find his voice.

"I'm the White Knight. You know, the only one who can actually defeat her."

"How is that possible?" he asked stunned.

_That isn't possible. _

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know, but Henry says that's who I am. Since, the kid knows more about this world than even _you _do, I'm willing to believe him."

_Snow is going to kill me._

James sighed in defeat. If she was telling the truth, then they couldn't afford to leave her behind. Not that she'd stay put anyways. He'd have to investigate further before agreeing to let her go, but until then a little preparation was in order.

"Alright, let's get you fitted for some armor then see how well you can wield a sword. We have a lot to accomplish and little time in which to do so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So... for those of you confused as to why Regina is missing her memories, hopefully this chapter cleared it up. Now, as to how she can regain them... well the answer is in there too, just a little buried. If you have any theories, feel free to let me know, though I will deny them all. Wouldn't want to spoil it for anyone. Plus, I don't want to take away your joy of shouting "I totally called it!" when we get to that point. We are nearing the end though, folks. Just a few more chapters to go. Thanks for sticking with me so far and I can only hope that I continue to make it worth your while to read.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thick, grey smoke blanketed the vast meadow as indistinguishable forms wrestled in the twilight. Tears filled Emma Swan's dark green eyes and her lungs burned from the falling ash of countless fires. Effortlessly dodging a sword aimed for her head, she countered with a blow of her own throwing the shadowy assailant back into the writhing mass of bodies pressing in from all sides. Slowly she fought through the chaos, slashing and stabbing anything that crossed her path, winding a path towards the light emanating from an unknown source at the top of a large hill.

Breaking free of the roiling battle, the blonde stood at the foot of the rise wiping away the blood and sweat obscuring her vision. The pure white light did not pierce the swirling darkness that surrounded it, but still shone with such brilliance that any who dare look directly upon it was instantly blinded. Whatever lay beyond the impenetrable barrier tugged at her very soul and called her forward with a force she was powerless to resist.

A long arm stretched in front of her, shielding sensitive eyes from the radiant light, as she began the long trek up. With each step, a crushing weight settled heavily across her shoulders, threatening to buckle her already beaten body.

Finally cresting the peak, Emma stumbled forward blindly as the debilitating burden suddenly lifted and the light dissipated. A lone, dark figure coalesced as her eyes adjusted to the change, revealing the Evil Queen standing patiently before her. Tangible waves of unadulterated hatred rolled off the naturally trim body and a malicious smirk graced blood red lips as she gleefully took in the blonde's weakened state.

Emma's boot clad feet remained rooted to the spot refusing to obey her command to run as the Queen stalked forward like a jungle cat closing in on its prey. Warmth washed over the paralyzed blonde from the body now separated from hers by mere centimeters. Green eyes closed involuntarily and a shiver of fear laced with desire coursed down her spine as full lips brushed against the delicate curve of her ear.

"Goodbye, Ms. Swan."

Startled by the menacing tone, Emma's eyes shot open to find a familiar figure glaring at her from several yards away. The woman now clothed in a grey power suit with feathered locks caressing delicate shoulders was definitely Regina, but the flames dancing behind dark brown orbs were pure Evil Queen. Before the blonde even had time to react, something flew from the brunette's hand, twisting and twirling through the air with wicked intent.

Pain blossomed in Emma's left breast, originating from her heart itself before burning across every nerve ending. Pale features grew ashen at the sight of the large, silver knife protruding from her chest. Crimson blood poured around the gleaming metal as she struggled in vain to staunch the flow of the viscous fluid that seeped between trembling fingers. Falling to her knees the world tilted and slammed into her back, driving what little breath remained from her lungs.

Blood pooled around her prone body as she gazed into the starless heavens above. Emma could find no glimmer of love or sympathy in the cold, uncaring brown eyes of the dark haired woman hovering over her. Darkness clouded her vision and life slowly drained away as she lamented her inability to be the White Knight for the one person who needed a hero the most.

* * *

><p>A sharp gasp fractured the peaceful silence as Emma shot up in the large bed, her right hand reflexively clutching the gaping wound over her heart. The pre-dawn light filtering through sheer curtains slowly registered in the blonde's sleep addled brain allowing the last vestiges of yet another nighttime horror to fade away. Moving to the edge of the bed, bare feet rested on the cool stone floor as shaky hands ran through sweat dampened hair.<p>

Nightmares had plagued her non-waking hours every night since her conversation with Rumpelstiltskin nearly a month ago, this one by far the worst. She understood psychology well enough to realize they were merely a reflection of the anxiety building within her as the days progressed and the ultimate battle neared. Charming had caved easily enough, granting her permission to accompany them. Little did Emma realize how long it actually took to prepare for war. While this allowed her to greatly improve her swordsmanship, it also gave an ample amount of time for a plethora of worst case scenarios to form in her mind.

Staying busy helped maintain her sanity, but her increased training had not gone unnoticed and it wasn't long before her 'White Knight' status had spread like wildfire throughout the castle and beyond. Apparently, someone had somehow caught wind of her conversation with Snow White.

"_You are not the 'White Knight'!" the petite brunette's screech reverberated around the room before flying out the open door and bouncing down the corridor. _

Yeah, I'm sure the people in the next kingdom over didn't hear that.

"_There is no way my _daughter_ is this fabled hero," she spat. "It will be a cold day in Hell before I allow you to go gallivanting around the country trying to rescue that vindictive, controlling, sadistic, self-centered... bitch like she was some goddamn damsel in distress!"_

_Emma remained calm as her mother ranted and raved on that 'loathsome woman' and questioned her sanity for believing such a ridiculous notion. When Snow finally ran out of steam, the blonde pulled out her arsenal, which consisted of Henry's book, what Charming had told her about Rumpelstiltskin's prediction, and a mixture of pleading, stubborn determination, and 'true love' fluff. _

_It hadn't worked. _

_A little more week later, however, Snow finally relented and Emma made sure to thank her father for whatever he had said to get the brunette to change her mind. The fair haired man had just given a strained smile in return before focusing her attention back on training. _

Bright, morning sunlight now bathed the room in a soft, golden glow as the blonde shook herself from her introspective mood. Today was the beginning of their long journey to intercept the Evil Queen's forces and she had some packing to do.

Dressed and ready to go, Emma grabbed her gear and made her way through the bustling castle before stepping into the courtyard. Every exhalation turned to fog in the frigid air as she wove her way around scurrying servants and jovial knights preparing horses and supplies. Charming had explained that it was late in the year for a campaign, but saw no other choice. The blonde was just grateful that his kingdom was in the southern part of this world. Had they still been in Maine, they'd be buried under several feet of snow by now.

Spotting her parents by the stables, Emma made her way over and wasn't surprised to see Henry standing with them. A small chuckle escaped as her son's comically wide, green eyes turned towards her with a mixture of awe and fascination. She may not feel like a story book hero, but she sure looked the part.

Long, curly hair was pulled back into a low plait taming the wild strands. The polished, iron breastplate molded to her body perfectly while a large, golden swan with its wings extended decorated the front. That same image adorned the circular shield already strapped to the back of her horse. Pauldrons, vambraces, greaves, and a sword slung across her hips completed the look. While light, Emma had been ensured that the armor was completely effective and would allow her the mobility she needed.

Snow's armor was similar to her own, but instead of a swan, the petite brunette had a hawk in mid flight across hers. Charming's was much darker in color and bulkier in appearance, while a silver roaring lion decorated his chest and the large rectangular shield he favored. Today they would ride through the city decked out in all their glory in a show of strength and determination. This tradition was performed before every campaign and helped instill confidence not only in those they were leaving behind, but in the soldiers as well.

Henry rushed over and she dropped to her knees in order to pull him into a tight hug. A lone tear slipped from the corner of her eye that she was quick to brush away. Emma would have been content to hold him like this forever and let the rest of the world take care of itself, however unrealistic that was, but all too soon Henry pulled back to look her squarely in the eye.

"Are you nervous?" he asked with a shrewd look.

"Not at all," she lied.

"Yes, you are," she smiled at his ability to always call her out on her bullshit, "but you shouldn't be. You're the White Knight; the hero in this fairy tale and the hero always wins."

_If only it were that simple._

For all his maturity and intelligence, Henry was still a child and sometimes she envied his blind faith in the world of good guys versus bad guys. She was all too aware of the varying shades of grey that existed.

"You're right, kid," she said with as brave a smile as she could muster. "All of this nonsense will be over in no time, then you and I will be back with your mom and be the proper family we are meant to be."

She could only pray that would prove true. Rumpelstiltskin's final warning still rang in her mind and she knew it was quite possible that Henry could lose not just one mom, but two.

Charming and Snow joined the pair and the moment was broken before Henry could respond. Standing, Emma noticed an unfamiliar sword cradled in the king's large hands and the barely restrained excitement in the blue and green eyes looking at her.

"Emma, a gift just arrived for you," Charming said before handing over the weapon.

The blonde reached out and took it in her tentative grasp. The silver pommel and cross-guard were decorated with glittering sapphires and the black scabbard inlaid with a delicate blue flame design matched the grip. At the reassuring nods of her parents, Emma carefully unsheathed the blade. Sunlight gleamed off the razor-sharp edge and highlighted the flames etched around one word, **Excalibur**.

Emma remained speechless as the importance of such a historic weapon overwhelmed her senses. Henry was so excited it looked like he was about to pass out.

"King Arthur felt he was too old to join the battle, but sent this along with half his army. Apparently, word of you has reached even the Far North. Excalibur, as I'm sure you've heard from the legends, is no ordinary sword. It is imbued with a power that cannot be matched by any man. With this weapon you will be protected from all dark magic, it will reflect any harmful spells cast your way, and it will even enhance your physical combat skills."

"You'll be invincible," Henry squealed in delight. In his mind, there was no way Emma could lose now.

The blonde was still noticeably shell shocked and James placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When her gaze finally lifted to meet his own, he continued in a calm, supportive tone.

"Our army has quadrupled in size because of you. Volunteers have come from all over and every friendly kingdom has sent troop to aid in our quest. There will be thousands fighting at your side, including your mother and me. You are not alone in this."

The encouraging words did nothing for the blonde. What if she wasn't the hero they all thought her to be? Literally, tens of thousands of people could lose their lives if she didn't succeed. The pressure was overwhelming and brought the reality of the whole situation into sharp relief. Panic forced its way into the corners of her mind and her respiration grew shallow as fear and dread threatened to engulf her.

Thankfully, a small hand tugging on her arm snapped her out of it before the debilitating anxiety could completely overpower her.

"I know you can do this. I love you, mom."

The quietly spoken words permeated into her very soul and instilled within her a power she hadn't realized she possessed until now. She could do this. Henry deserved nothing less than her all.

Scooping him up into an awkward one-arm hug, Emma let every ounce of affection pour into the gesture. She shot Snow a grateful look when the other woman gently took the sword from her grasp, freeing both arms to complete the crushing embrace.

"I love you too, Henry, so very much," she whispered in his ear. "I promise I'll bring your mother back to us."

* * *

><p>Six days after their procession through the city found the army of King James and Queen Snow White, once again, camping out in the desolate forest of the Wilderness. Gnarled roots jutted from the parched earth, barely able to support the barren trees standing sentinel in this dreary wasteland.<p>

Dusk had fallen as the last tents were raised and hundreds of fires now dotted the landscape. Eerie, animalistic noises pervade the night air as a multitude of glowing yellow eyes watched from the surrounding darkness, their vigilant owners careful not to cross into the light. A constant sense of foreboding invaded this ghastly realm effecting all who set foot within its borders.

Emma Swan sat on a fallen log near the fire absorbing the warmth of the flickering flames while eating whatever stew had been placed before her by one of the soldiers. Conversation flowed easily amongst Charming, Snow, and their top generals as they discussed latest reports from the scouts. The Evil Queen's forces were now just over a day's march away and those gathered were arguing final battle strategies.

This held little interest for the stoic blonde. Her sole focus during the actual fighting was to reach Regina and end the Evil Queen's tyranny once and for all. Five knights, Philip, Hanno, Tibauld, Lothar, and Everard, would act as her protectors, clearing a path up the left flank as much as possible, while Snow and James concentrated on the center, hopefully drawing some of the enemy forces away from her.

The log under her rocked slightly as another body sat upon its rough mass.

"You look like you have a lot bouncing around in that head of yours. Anything I can do to help?" Snow White's compassionate voice asked in the silence.

A million thoughts jumped to the forefront, but most could not be answered yet, many she was too afraid to voice, and some she just couldn't put in words. One, however, had been bothering her since she'd first learned of the Evil Queen's plans.

"Why go through all the trouble of open warfare? Why not just beam the army right to our doorstep and launch a surprise attack?"

"I have no doubt she considered that possibility, but transporting that many people and creatures requires a substantial amount of power, more than she and her cohorts have combined."

"Couldn't she just teleport in by herself, then, and take us all out in our sleep? Seemed easy enough for her to escape during the party."

"There are wards surrounding the palace that keep people and creatures from magically entering the grounds," Charming answered as he sat on the other side of Snow. "The same does not apply, however, for leaving or transporting place to place within the castle itself allowing the royal mages to react quickly if there is an emergency. The Evil Queen appeared outside the barrier and disabled the guards before they could raise the alarm."

"Besides," the brunette added, "if she wanted us dead, she could have accomplished that a hundred times over in this world and the last. She wants to watch us suffer as she destroys everything we love."

The brunette's underlying meaning was not lost on Emma. She knew her parents still believed her to be brainwashed by the corrupting influence of the older woman. However, deciding discretion really is the better part of valor, the blonde chose to ignore the not so subtle dig and turned the conversation to their next course of action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Anyone else going through serious Swan Queen withdraws this week? I'm not sure how I'll last the summer. Lots of writing and reading I guess. I realize this chapter is a lot of filler, but I wanted to get it out of the way so the next one can be pure action. The final battle is upon us! Who will win? Who will die? Will Emma be able to reach Regina before it's too late? Well... i guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) Thanks, as always, for reading and for all your wonderful comments. Keep them coming so I know how I'm doing. Don't want to bore you guys to tears or anything.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Forces of light and dark, good and evil, lined opposite sides of the immense plain like a gigantic chess board with incalculable pieces at play. Vultures circled overhead as an ominous silence settled over the Wilderness surrounding them, exacerbating the rising tension as both sides waited.

Emma Swan sat tall on her chestnut courser projecting a confidence she did not feel as her racing heart pounded a staccato rhythm in her ears. James was mounted on the back of his pure white destrier next to her while Snow perched on her own dappled grey destrier on the other side of him. Both royals were the picture of calm assurance as their trained eyes studied every nuance of the field laid out before them.

More than three hundred mounted, armored knights formed two rows on either side of the trio as some twenty thousand men stood in formation behind them. The sheer number boggled Emma's mind, especially when the troops across the field seemed to match their own in size. Despite the distance, green eyes could easily see that not all amongst the enemy army were human.

A short fanfare shattered the silence and marked the beginning of battle. Archers, mages, and assorted magical beings immediately launched the first volley. Arrows whizzed through the muted afternoon light in search of unlucky targets while various spells exploded amongst the ranks, shaking the earth itself and throwing their victims high into the air.

Horses whinnied and reared as their riders fought to maintain control of the startled animals. Officers issued shouted orders that barely registered over the resulting turmoil as casualties fell on both sides, littering the ground and staining it red.

Trumpets sounded again several minutes later and those knights fortunate enough to remain saddled tore off across the distance, itching to thin out the horde opposing them. A third signal sent the first wave of infantry charging in behind them. Men and beasts clashed with a resounding roar of flesh, bone, and steel.

Emma dismounted quickly before handing the reins to a waiting page, her five guardians following suit. Snow White and James looked down on her as a myriad of emotions shined forth from behind watery eyes. The blonde could only hope her expression revealed the deep affection she felt for them as well.

Time was precious as pandemonium continued around them, yet none of them were willing to move. One of the knights called for Emma, breaking the moment and bringing back the sounds and smells of battle. She threw him a quick signal before turning back to her parents.

"Be safe," Snow issued with fierce desperation.

Her throat tightened as a multitude of words rushed to the tip of her tongue only to falter when they tried to pass pale lips. She met each pleading gaze squarely and gave what she hoped was a reassuring nod before turning to join her men.

Taking position at the back of the second and final wave of soldiers, Emma readied her shield and sword before sending up a quick prayer to whatever deity would listen. The infantry men near them circled around forming a defensive wall for the White Knight, their greatest hope for victory, as the final signal rang out.

Despite overcast skies and the cool winter air, Emma was drenched in sweat as she used her shield to block a wild swing from a guy in a ridiculously pointy helmet. The hilt of her sword smashed into his nose with the sharp crack of broken bone. A swift kick to his ribs sent him hurling back into the fray where he was lost amongst the chaos. Two more immediately took his place. Phillip dispatched the first quickly with a stab to the gut while Hanno finished off the other with a blow to the head. Both men were dead before they hit the ground.

Dismembered limbs and lifeless bodies lay scattered across the field as Emma continued to fight her way forward. The realities of war were truly horrifying to witness first hand and the blonde knew she'd suffer nightmares for a long time to come after this. _If_ she survived, that is. She found it funny how all the fairytales she'd ever heard always left out the blood and gore. Apparently, PTSD didn't go well with the whole 'happily ever after' ending that everyone craved.

Flesh burned as she narrowly dodged another attack. Blood oozed from the thin line of torn skin on her shield arm as she met the man blow for blow. Everard appeared on her right focusing her adversary's skill on worthier opponent so she could catch up with the others who had managed to push further ahead while she'd been engaged.

An inhuman howl called from a short distance to her right and she spun back around to watch as a blur of mangy, dark fur plowed a path through the fighting soldiers, tossing them aside like rag dolls. Yellow eyes and blood coated fangs gleamed as the werewolf pounced on Everard from behind. Long, disjointed claws easily shredded through thick armor as the hulking mass pressed him deeper into the soft earth. Crimson liquid spilled from between parted lips as one last inarticulate groan rumbled from the torn throat before hazel eyes clouded over and the knight was gone.

Lothar grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the grisly sight before she became the next target of the vicious beast. They were past the halfway point and it seemed as if their plan was working. While they still had plenty of foes to face, the majority were concentrated in the center of the battlefield where she could only hope her parents were holding their own.

Suddenly lifted off her feet, air burst from her lungs as she impacted the hard earth while raining dirt and debris stung the soft flesh of her face. Ringing in her ears drowned out the noise around her as she slowly rolled over onto her hands and knees. Fighting down the nausea that threatened as the world spun, she inhaled a few fortifying deep breaths before sitting back on her heels and taking in the scene before her. A large fire ball had struck near the group sending them and everyone else nearby flying several yards through the air and leaving an impressive crater behind. Phillip and Tibald rested amongst a dozen other men in a twisted sprawl a few feet from the edge. All lay unmoving with blisters covering their exposed skin.

Emma and the two remaining knights gradually regained their equilibrium and gathered their fallen weapons before setting off once more. Lothar walked with a pronounced limp as he cradled an obviously broken arm close to his torso while Hanno wheezed with every breath from a punctured lung and blood streamed into his grey beard from a deep cut across his cheek. The blonde had not escaped without injury, but thankfully, had sustained nothing worse than a few nicks, scrapes, and several giant bruises.

The explosion had cleared away any remaining opposition barring them from their goal and the trio was able to approach the small rise, on which the Evil Queen had situated herself, unaccosted. Broken and charred bodies of those soldiers foolish enough to take on the Queen themselves lay strewn across the ground in a macabre tableau of one woman's power.

Fathomless brown eyes shone with glee as anticipation coursed through her veins at the sight of the approaching blonde. The raven haired queen had grown bored of the death and destruction playing out below her as she watched from the prominent rise overlooking the battlefield. How could one enjoy the excitement of battle when one already knew the outcome before it had even started?

Still, she had found it mildly amusing to watch their pitiful attempts to out smart her. They, like her own military advisors, had underestimate her tactical perception. The Queen had easily spotted the small flanking maneuver that even her best generals had missed. She had allowed the pompous men to issue orders without interfering, but she planned to make sure this little... problem did not arise in future battles, if any of the idiots managed to survive that is.

So, while the majority of her forces concentrated on combating Snow White and King James, she casually rested atop her magnificent, black steed and waited for the real threat to come to her. She patiently watched the group fight through numerous foes until they were mere yards away. That's when she grew tired of waiting. Launching a massive fireball to clear a path, she was careful to aim it away from the blonde as much as possible while still taking out as many others as she could. The two slain knights were definitely an added bonus.

Covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, Emma and her remaining companions slowly crested the top of the hill and approached the Evil Queen cautiously. Shield ready and sword held firmly in hand, the blonde watched as the other woman dismounted gracefully and hefted a large, ornate staff before sending the horse away.

Elegant fingers removed the black cape draped over delicate shoulders and tossed it negligently to the side revealing a trim body encased in black leather pants and matching corset worn over a tight crimson blouse. Long raven hair pulled into a high ponytail swayed with every step as the Queen met them near the edge of the rise.

"Your services are no longer required, gentleman," the brunette commented before raising her wooden staff and waving it briefly.

A force blasted the trio sending Hanno and Lothar tumbling back down the hill. Neither man stirred when they finally came to a stop and Emma couldn't tell if they were dead or just unconscious.

"Now that the rabble has been dealt with, I can take care of the _White Knight _myself. As it should be," familiar brown eyes mirrored the excitement that laced the low purr.

Pale eyebrows rose in shock. Clearly, she'd underestimated the other woman once again.

"Surprised, dear? Why do you think I sent you away in the first place? I never really gave that ridiculous prophecy any credence, but any chance to make our beloved Snow White suffer is reason enough for me," disdain dripped from scarlet lips.

"But all good things must come to an end, it seems. How you of all people managed to break my curse is beyond me, but my father fell protecting me from those who would thwart my plans and I will not allow his sacrifice to have been for nothing."

"And what exactly did my mother do to earn your life long hatred?" the blonde asked curiously. No body would tell her and it was apparently the one thing Henry's book decided to leave out.

Emma took an involuntary step back as the brunette's typically cool, menacing mask grow into something darker and far more dangerous.

"It's you," she growled as brown eyes narrowed. "You are the one who has been dominating my dreams for the last two months."

_Dreams? What the hell is she... WAIT! Two months?_

"You remember me," Emma said with unrestrained hope.

The Queen blinked at the unexpected and moronic response.

"I thought we'd already established that, stupid girl."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You and I had a life together, Regina, in a completely different world."

The blonde hoped that using the woman's given name would bring some of those repressed memories to the surface.

"How dare you?" was the outraged response instead.

"Royalty or not, I _am_ the Queen and you will address me in the manner befitting my station!"

She stood imperiously in front of the blonde waiting for her to grovel like countless others had done before when faced with the threat of her anger. Instead, the insolent woman held her ground while stubborn green eyes glared defiantly across the short distance separating them.

Never one to back down from a challenge, the Evil Queen refused to be the first to look away even as countless seconds ticked by. Neither woman blinked and the brunette found herself falling deeper into the gold flecked irises that seemed to delve into her very soul. An image of golden waves framing those same emerald eyes as they hovered inches from her own flitted through her consciousness.

Emma watched as a small crack formed in the brunette's armor and knew this could be her only chance to reach the woman buried beneath the evil exterior.

"Do you really not remember us at all?" she voiced gently so as not to pull Regina from whatever scene she was reliving. "You hated me so much and I was no fan of yours either, but eventually our mutual distrust and loathing turned into an honest friendship. I'm still not even sure how that happened, though I know things started to change after that kiss in your office. It was so full of passion and anger and I thought for sure you were going to belt me. Boy was I surprised when you laid me out on your desk instead. I never realized how strong you really were until that moment."

Chocolate eyes glazed over and Emma knew some small part of Regina was resurfacing. She continued telling their story in a near whisper determined to coax every memory out of the brunette she could.

"After that, our dalliances were frequent and heated, but we still couldn't be considered friends. It was just a game we played, a convenient way to scratch an itch, or a thousand other excuses we told ourselves. I fought hard against my growing feelings for you, but you were always there. Even in my dreams I couldn't escape, so I gave in. I started to call just to pester you over some trivial matter when all I really wanted was to hear your voice. Those phone calls eventually turned into genuine conversations and I fell even harder for the woman I found buried under the harsh persona you projected. That day you walked me home in the rain, I knew I was gone the moment your lips touched mine. My absolute favorite moments, though, were the ones we shared with _our _son. I think I actually cried the first time you called him that. You made me happier than I had ever been before with just one simple word. He had to have known something was going on. Hell, the whole town noticed a difference. I think he was afraid to jinx it, though, because Henry never once questioned why his moms were suddenly spending so much time together."

Shock registered in brown eyes for a fleeting moment before the brunette's mask was slammed firmly back in place.

"Lies!" the Evil Queen yelled in outrage. "Your sorcery is wasted on me for you speak only of the nightmares you have sent to plague my mind and I refuse to fall into such an obvious trap. Let us see if you truly are the great warrior everyone heralds you to be."

With that, a fireball the size of a cantaloup flew from the brunette's hand and headed straight for the blonde. Emma flung herself to the ground and executed a fairly impressive roll before jumping back to her feet and charging. This would have to be a close combat fight if she had any chance of subduing the Queen, since the other woman's magic gave her a decided advantage from a distance.

Raven hair swirled as the Queen easily sidestepped the clumsy maneuver, swinging the length of her magical staff across the blonde's armor covered back as she passed. The stinging blow caused Emma to stumble forward a few steps. Quickly regaining her footing, the White Knight spun around just in time to dodge another blast. Heat spread across her side as the spell grazed her breastplate, damaging the straps holding it securely to her body.

The Evil Queen let loose a derisive laugh as Emma shucked off the damaged armor and tossed it to the ground.

"Were you trained by a monkey, dear?" the brunette taunted. "Because, I'm finding your pitiful attempts to defeat me rather amusing."

"I'm not trying to kill you, _Regina. _I'm trying to save you."

The Queen snorted in disbelief.

"You brought an entire legion to 'save'me from... what exactly?"

"I came with them," the blonde corrected, "to ensure that I was the one to face you. Not one single person out there cares if you live or die today, but none of them know the real you. The 'Evil Queen' will die today so the woman you've forgotten you were can live."

"Ah... Well if you know me as well as you claim to, then you know I never start something I don't intend to finish."

The tail end of the Queen's staff sliced through the air, but Emma had learned from her mistake the first time and was prepared for the attack. Blocking the hit with the shield, thankfully, still strapped to her arm, she parried with a quick slash of her own. The brunette spun away from the glinting steel and brought the head of her staff in a sweeping curve aimed for the blonde's head. Emma ducked but was unable to counter as the Queen moved beyond her reach.

She stepped forward to close the distance between them once again when arcs of lightening leapt from the tip of the brunette's staff. Instinctively, the blonde hid behind her shield while bringing her sword out in front of her. Electric blots danced up and down the blade, causing it to glow red while the grip stayed surprisingly cool in her hand.

"It seems that I am not the only one with a few tricks up her sleeve," the Evil Queen sneered in displeasure. "_Excalibur_ is a formidable weapon in even the most unskilled hands, but it will not save you from your fate."

They battled on in much the same fashion for several minutes. Emma let her sword defend those spells she could not dodge and even managed to land a lucky swipe that ripped one of the Queen's sleeves. Incensed, the brunette's attacks grew in speed and ferocity. One particularly crushing blow split the blonde's shield down the middle, rendering it useless. She quickly discarded it in the few seconds it took for the other woman to recover and turn back to face her once more.

Emma could feel her movements growing sluggish as the adrenaline began to wear off and the day's fighting caught up with her. She knew something had to give soon. Seeing an opening, the blonde aimed one final blow meant to incapacitate, not kill.

The Evil Queen feigned right and when the inexperienced White Knight took the bait she followed through from the left knocking the legendary sword from the blonde's grasp.

Blood red lips curled in a snarl as the Queen gave one final thrust. The delicately carved head of the staff hit Emma squarely over her unprotected heart. Green eyes locked with brown a split second before the blonde went flying from the force of the magically enhanced blow.

A tidal wave of energy radiated throughout the battlefield. Weapons stilled as every head turned to watch distinctly flaxen hair soar through the air. Thousands of hearts dropped in dismay as their champion fell to the earth and did not stir, but only two gave voice to the anguish tearing through their souls.

"Emma!"

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun, dun, duuuunnnn (dramatic music). This chapter turned out a little more epic than I had originally planned so I split in two. This was just the best place to do so. Ok, that part is a lie. I just really like the comments I get from cliffhangers. Let me know what you think and I'll do my best to get the next part to you quickly!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, Emma and her remaining companions slowly crested the top of the rise and approached the Evil Queen. Shield ready and sword held firmly in hand, the blonde watched as the other woman gracefully dismounted her black steed and hefted a large, ornate staff. A force blasted the trio sending Hanno and Lothar tumbling back down the hill. Neither man stirred when they finally came to a stop and Emma couldn't tell if they were dead or just unconscious._

Sweat dripped into blazing blue eyes as James dispatched another of the Evil Queen's guards. Enemy soldiers had flocked towards them as they'd charged headlong into the raging battle. Even with their elite knights fighting alongside, the sheer mass of bodies had easily overwhelmed them. James had been knocked from his horse by the powerful blow of a massive ogre, losing sight of Snow in the resulting chaos.

_A fireball flew from the brunette's hand headed straight for the blonde. Emma executed a fairly impressive roll before charging towards the other woman. Raven hair swirled as the Queen easily sidestepped the clumsy maneuver, swinging the length of her magical staff across the blonde's armor covered back as she passed. The stinging blow caused Emma to stumble forward a few steps. Quickly regaining her footing, the White Knight spun around just in time to dodge another blast._

Snow White blew loose tendrils of brown locks away from her face as bolts of electricity hissed overhead. Jumping back to her feet, she slammed her circular shield into the infuriating imp before it could launch another attack. The small body fell with a satisfying thud as she turned to face her next opponent.

_Emma could feel her movements growing sluggish as the adrenaline began to wear off and the day's fighting caught up with her. The Evil Queen feigned right and when the inexperienced White Knight took the bait she followed through from the left, knocking the legendary sword from the blonde's grasp. _

The malevolent force had gained the upper hand, driving the righteous army of King James back to the edge of the Wilderness. Several of the lesser men fled into the dense forest to save their cowardly lives while the rest stood strong against the horde, knowing that if they held on long enough, their champion would emerge victorious.

_Blood red lips curled in a snarl as the Queen gave one final thrust of the delicately carved staff, hitting Emma squarely over her unprotected heart. Green eyes locked with brown a split second before the blonde went flying from the power of the magically enhanced blow. _

A concussive blast surged across the battlefield, staggering those still standing. Fighting ceased as every head turned to watch the White Knight soar through the air and fall to the ground unmoving.

Blinding agony shattered two souls as their voices tore through the silence.

"Emma!"

"No!"

Snow White and James cried out as stunned disbelief held them immobile for countless moments as reality slowly sank in. Renewed adrenaline coursed through their veins, granting them a swiftness they otherwise wouldn't possess as they weaved a desperate path towards their fallen daughter.

* * *

><p>Emma Swan watched triumphant joy fill the brown orbs locked with her own green in that one second before she was propelled off her feet. Searing pain spread throughout her body and time slowed as she floated weightlessly through the air. She'd always heard that a person's life flashed before their eyes right before they died. For most people, she guessed that was true, but all she saw were images of the life she could have had with Regina and Henry if she had just been the hero they needed her to be.<p>

In that instant, anger infused every fiber of her being, chasing away the sadness that had previously filled her broken heart. She hated herself for not being strong enough or smart enough to save Regina. She resented Rumpelstiltskin for never doing one good thing with the powers he'd been granted. Most of all, she loathed the woman who had stolen away the love of her life and replaced her with this evil imposter.

A strange, tingling numbness replaced the piercing pain and Emma felt nothing even as her limp body impacted the hard earth. Life drained from her with every passing heartbeat as glassy eyes watched heavy, gray clouds drift lazily across the sky until pale skin and dark features offered a better view.

The Evil Queen stalked towards her fallen nemesis victoriously, her ever present self-satisfied smirk gracing full lips as a malicious euphoria radiated from dark eyes. The brunette took a moment to revel in the sadness and defeat staring back at her from dull, green eyes as she came to stand next to the supine knight.

"So much for the _heroic _White Knight," the Queen sneered.

Despite the fresh wave of pain that pierced her already shattered soul, Emma was grateful she'd die staring into the eyes of the woman she loved unconditionally. Even as a creeping blackness began to blur the edges of her vision, the blonde realized the truth of her statement and her own stupidity. The Evil Queen and Regina were merely different aspects of the same woman. Love and happiness had doused the vindictive rage that had burned within the brunette for so long, bringing 'Regina' out of the devastated soul that was the 'Evil Queen'.

Using the last of her remaining strength, Emma drew in a shaky breath.

"I love you, Regina; every part of you. Please, remember that," a quiet intensity infused the whispered words.

Green eyes closed one final time and the lithe body stilled as the White Knight passed into the next life.

The surprising declaration stunned the Evil Queen into silence even as images began to bombard the brunette's consciousness. Brown eyes widened in horror as she realized that the scenes rushing through her mind were not dreams sent by the slain blonde to torment her, as she'd originally thought, but memories of their time together in a previous life.

"Oh gods, Emma," Regina gasped.

She remembered everything now; the fear and anger she felt towards the woman trying to steal her son away, the friendship that had eventually developed, and most importantly, the love they had shared.

Anguished tears streamed down pale features as Regina fell to her knees next to her deceased lover. Long arms slipped under the motionless blonde, cradling the lifeless body to her own as wretched sobs were torn from her throat. Trembling fingers reverently ran across smooth, peaceful features, wiping away dirt and blood to reveal the fair skin hidden underneath.

"I'm so sorry, Emma, for everything," she whispered remorsefully.

"You can't leave; not like this, not when it's my fault," a fresh wave of tears rolled down over high cheekbones and off a strong jaw to fall gently into the flaxen hair resting against her shoulder.

"Henry needs you. _I _need you. Please, come back," she begged before pouring all of her love and grief into the gentle kiss she bestowed upon soft lips.

A pale gold energy swirled around the top of the hill as Snow White and James made a mad dash up the slope. Just as they crested the peak, the light emanated outwards in a blinding flash that brought them to their knees.

Air infused oxygen deprived lungs in an audible gasp as green eyes shot open to stare into equally surprised brown.

"Regina?" Emma asked unsure why she was lying on the ground with the other woman hovering over her crying

"Emma," Regina sighed in blissful relief as a brilliant smile spread across her face, revealing even, white teeth.

Pounding footsteps and a flash of movement from the corner of her eye drew Regina's attention away from woman still cradled in her arms. Reluctantly releasing the loving gaze holding her own, the brunette lifted her head to yell at whoever had dared disturb them only to find herself at the end of two exceptionally sharp swords.

The trademarked arch of a dark eyebrow was the only outward sign of her surprise as dispassionate brown eyes trailed up the glinting steel to meet the menacing glares on the other end. Waiting for them to make the first move, she idly noted the pulsing vein in the center of _Charming's_ forehead and the way Snow ground her teeth in anger.

"Release her," Snow demanded.

Regina turned her head slightly to meet blazing green eyes.

"And if I refuse?" she asked in an even tone.

James responded by pressing the tip of his sword against the delicate flesh of her neck. Cool brown stared defiantly into icy blue even as she felt the small sting of torn skin and flowing blood. Emma shifted in her grasp, but Regina tightened her hold, encouraging the weakened blonde to remain still. There was little doubt in her mind that the couple standing over her would steal Emma away as soon as the opportunity arose and she refused to be separated from her love again, not after she'd just gotten her back.

"You have haunted our every waking moment for decades," James growled in barely restrained fury, "twisting reality to suit your own needs and destroying everything we hold dear. Now you have taken the life of our only daughter, leaving our grandson motherless. Why should we allow you to live after all the evil you have inflicted on the world?"

"Because... I love her," was the raspy response from the frail blonde as she removed herself from the brunette's hold and stood between her parents and her lover on unsteady legs.

Her head swam and the world tilted once more, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist, catching her before she could fall. She shot Regina a grateful look before turning back to face her enraged parents.

"Oh Emma, thank the gods you're alright," Snow wept in joy. "Come on, honey, let's get you out of here."

The petite brunette lowered her sword and reached out towards her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Snow, but I won't leave without Regina," Emma said as she stepped deeper into the protective embrace of her lover.

"Emma, stand aside so we can be rid of this loathsome woman and continue on with our lives," James demanded as he pointed his still ready sword at the brunette's heart.

"What life?" the blonde cried out. "The one where I play at being the happy princess I never wanted to be while you try to marry me off to some random king or prince?"

"Emma, you should know we would never force you to marry someone you didn't love…" Snow started.

"But you're not willing to let me be with the one person I want either," Emma interrupted.

"You would choose_ her_ over your family?" James asked incredulously.

"If there's one thing I've learned in life it's that family isn't determined solely by blood; it's based on love. While I do love you both for the good friends you are and the parents I wish I could have known, it doesn't come close to how I feel for Regina. I don't want to have to choose, but if you force my hand, I will pick Regina every time," the strength behind her declaration left little doubt in anyone's mind that she was telling the truth.

"What about Henry?" Snow tried a different tactic. "Your son deserves all the love and happiness in the world. Do you really think _she _can provide him that?"

"How dare you?" brown eyes flashed fire as she bore down on the other woman.

Emma was just able to grab Regina's hand at the last minute, interlacing their fingers and holding her back from physically attacking the shorter brunette.

"I have loved that boy from the moment he was placed in my arms as an infant. I may not be the _saint_ you are, but I would never harm a child, especially _my_ son."

"Ever since I woke up here," Emma broke in, hoping to quell the mounting tension, "I have been plagued by countless fears and insecurities, but not once did I ever doubt my love for Regina or her love for Henry and me."

"How can you be so sure?" James asked and the blonde could tell most of his anger and resentment stemmed from fear for the ones he loved.

Emma couldn't really blame him. He'd nearly lost his true love more than once and had missed out on raising his daughter because of the woman standing next to her. She gave the fingers still entwined with her own a reassuring squeeze, practically sighing in relief as the death grip they maintained eased and blood flow was restored.

"If she and I weren't meant to be, then I wouldn't be talking to you right now," was her simple reply.

Snow and James exchanged confused glances before turning back to her for an explanation

"I died," Emma stated easily as if it were an every day occurrence.

She continued on over the twin gasps of shock and the strangled whimper from the brunette next to her.

"Apparently 'true love's kiss' really does fix everything, because here I am alive and well. This entire world is based on happy endings and I'm pretty sure this qualifies. It may have taken a while, but you all got yours. She is my soul mate. She _is_ my happily ever after. So send her away, banish her if you must, but know that I will follow her wherever she goes and I _will_ take Henry with me."

No one moved for several long moments. The royal couple held a silent conversation with just a look, while Emma pulled the love of her life back beside her. James slowly lowered his sword and Snow wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, as the blonde's words hit home for the two people who knew best what 'true love' could accomplish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok so this is it folks. Hope this update was fast enough for you and that it meets your high standards. This is the story I set out to tell and I gotta say, I'm pretty proud of myself for finishing. I've never written something so long before so this is a major accomplishment for me. Thank you to all of you who have continued to read it and waited patiently (or not) for me to update. Special thanks to any of you who have commented or reviewed. They truly make my day. When I first started writing this story and finally came up with an ending, this was it. Somewhere around writing chapter 10, I got the idea for an epilogue. That's why I haven't marked this story as 'complete' yet. So, I'm leaving it up to you guys. I can end here and be fine, or I can give you one more chapter. Up to you, just let me know. I will be taking a break from major stories for a short while. I have a couple of books (Hunger Games) that my best friend is bugging me to read, but I do have a few short stories in various fandoms that I want to write and I have an idea for another epic Swan Queen story that I will be working on. So expect more from me. Thanks again for all your support. You guys are the best and I adore everyone of you.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hearty cheers broke out as the victorious army marched into the city as more and more people gathered to welcome home the conquering heroes. Flowers and confetti rained down on their heads as they passed, the cacophony of cheerful noise acting as a soothing balm to those who still had the sounds of war ringing in their ears.

Their numbers slowly dwindled as they wound their way up to the castle with the enlisted men breaking off towards the barracks while those volunteers that lived in the city and surrounding area joined their loved ones amongst the throng. When the royal family finally passed through the high arch of the palace gate, only their personal guards remained by their side.

News of their return had spread quickly and resounding applause from the gathered servants greeted them as they rode into the cobbled courtyard. The anxious green eyes of Emma Swan flitted over the crowd before landing on the small form of her son. A large grin spread across his face and joy shined from the eyes so like her own as he ran to greet her. Dismounting quickly, she turned to meet him only to see that he'd stopped before making it halfway. His happy expression now turned somber and tears welled in his big green eyes as he scanned the riders filing in behind her.

Emma closed the distance between them quickly before dropping to her knees and pulling the young boy into a comforting hug. Scrawny arms tightened painfully around her neck as falling tears soaked her linen shirt. She took a second to enjoy the warmth of the small body cradled against her chest and the familiar scent of the hair against her cheek before speaking.

"Henry, she's fine. Your mom is okay," she reassured the distraught boy.

She could feel the hovering presence of her parents off to the side, but ignored them as she cooed nonsensical words in his ear, easing his fears.

Slowly, his quiet sobbing diminished into hiccoughing sniffles as the blonde's words penetrated his worried mind.

"She's really okay?" he asked hopefully, pulling back to judge her sincerity.

Gently wiping away the remaining tears, Emma smiled and gave him a confirming nod.

"Yes, she really is and she's anxious to see you."

"Then why isn't she here with you now?" he asked clearly confused.

"Well," the blonde hesitated slightly. "There were some… issues that prevented her from coming back with me, but you and I are going to start packing our stuff. Then, in a couple of days, we'll head out and be with her before you know it."

"Awesome!" he cried before jumping back into her arms.

Emma locked unwavering green eyes on Snow White and Charming, challenging them to contradict her. They had argued over this very point more than once on the journey home and she knew they were waiting to see Henry's reaction before giving her their full blessing to leave. Sad resignation settled over the pair and Emma tempered her gaze. She understood their hesitation, but Regina and Henry were her family and she belonged with them.

* * *

><p>Their journey was agonizingly slow; the hyper vigilant guards taking great care to protect their precious cargo since they'd crossed into the Wilderness the day before. At this pace, Regina's realm was still three days away and Emma was eager to get there. Nearly a week had already passed since her arrival back into the city, so it'd been two weeks since she'd last seen her brunette lover. Her patience was wearing thin, as was Henry's if his constant bouncing on the plush seats of the carriage was any indication. Still, Emma tried to set a good example by remaining calm and stifling any irritation she felt when all she really wanted to do was kick their asses into gear.<p>

The blonde was busy forming scenario #106 on just how to overpower the driver and take the reins of this buggy when raised voices from outside pulled her back to reality as they gradually slowed before coming to a complete stop.

"What's going on, Emma?" Henry asked with just a touch of nervousness.

"I'm not sure, kid," she replied distractedly as she gazed out of the small window next to her.

Sighing in frustration that she still couldn't see the reason for their delay, the blonde opened the wooden door before peering around the edge. All of her earlier frustration vanished and huge grin graced pale lips at the sight in front of her.

"Looks like the welcoming committee is here," she said, turning back to her son.

"Come on," she added excitedly with a quick jerk of her head at his questioning look.

Henry warily stuck his head out as she climbed from the large coach. Emma turned to help him down, barely managing to catch his small form as he launched himself out of the vehicle. Scrambling from her grasp, the young boy rushed towards the woman waiting at the front of an impressive black carriage surrounded by an entire squadron of guards.

A lavish hat sat high atop tight, raven curls while black leather pants encased toned legs and an embroidered slate grey riding jacket accentuated a trim waist before flaring out at narrow hips. Dark eyes glared at the mounted soldiers of King James and Queen Snow White daring them to try something foolish as she stood imperiously before them, looking every bit the 'Evil Queen' she was reputed to be.

An easy smile full of love and joy replaced the sinister look as light footsteps hitting the dirt road drew her attention away from the inconsequential men. Henry's thin legs wrapped around the brunette's waist, holding on for dear life, as Regina scooped their son up into her strong embrace.

Soothing fingers ran gently through short hair while deep, red lips murmured lightly in his ear. Emma was too far away to hear what was being said, but she could see the young boy visibly relax into Regina's hold. When the whispered words ceased, Henry pulled back in his mother's arms and nodded enthusiastically. A low chuckle escaped the brunette as she leaned in to place an affectionate kiss against his forehead.

Emma had to blink back the tears that threatened to fall as the tender scene played out before her. A watery gaze met hers and she gave in to the silent request it held, quickly closing the short distance separating them.

"Ms. Swan," Regina greeted, her husky voice tinged with the same humor mirrored in sparkling brown eyes.

"Madam Mayor," the blonde responded mischievously before wrapping her arms around the woman she loved, their son held safely between them once more.

Emma leaned in to kiss her one true love, this time with out fear of being ripped apart as the world fell down around them. Soft lips pressed against hers once more and a piece of her soul settled back into place. She'd gladly go through it all again if every time she ended up right back in this moment, her very own Happily Ever After.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, that really is it this time. Hopefully, this satisfies your needs for closure. Thank you for making this a great ride you guys. You are the best! Look me up on yahoo messenger or facebook (ea_phoenix86 yahoo .com).


End file.
